Ice Princess
by DaddyLittleGirl15
Summary: When Edward left life changed drastically, secrets were unraveled. Bella left Forks in order to grow. What happens when she comes back and finds herself deeper than she ever wanted to be? What if she wasn't as defenseless as before? Set in New Moon Time
1. Back

Ice Princess

Back

**I wish this were mine, but for my misfortune my name is not Stephenie Meyer so Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse doesn't belong to me. Sorry, but this fanfic does so enjoy.**

* * *

Damn this day just kept getting better and better.

_10 min later_

"Bella, Bella, wake up come on honey." The voice was begging

I tried to breath and remember something anything, but I couldn't and the pain in my lungs didn't help at all.

"Jake what happened is she alright?"

"I don't know" the voice belonged to Jake "she is not responding!" Everything that had happened that day suddenly came rushing back. Were was Victoria now. Oh God please tell me the pups didn't go against her.

"Jake what happened" My voice was very raspy due to all the salt water I had swallowed.

"Bella! Guys I think she's coming to" he called over his shoulder "Honey are you okay"

"Yea I'll be fine"

LIER

"Why did you jump" we both knew the answer but he still wanted me to say it aloud.

"No comment" I tried opening my eyes but the light was too bright.

"Were are we anyway" I asked

"My house" well that explained the couch. "I didn't know you were back in Forks"

"I didn't either," I mumbled, "Please tell me no one knows I'm here"

"How didn't you know you came back, and a part from the pack no one. Why?"

"Trust me when I say, you don't want to know" By now I was sitting. "Time is it anyway?"

"Time for you to rest" I was about to interrupt when he said, "Unless you want me to call Dianne and find out"

"Any excuse to talk to her"

"Any excuse to talk to her" her repeated. This brought a smile to my face. Those two were perfect for each other.

"Fine you win" I laid down and fell asleep for a who knows how long. I finally had the dreamless sleep I've been craving since He left.

When I awoke Jake was sleeping I on the floor he looked so peaceful, so innocent. I felt jealous. Sometimes I wish things wouldn't be the way they are now maybe, no I couldn't think that way. I left him a note.

_Jake,_

_Thanks for not telling anyone I'm back. I'll keep in touch and tell Dianne you said Hi, K?_

_I'll explain when I get back to Forks, and that'll be soon. Oh and Dianne is also moving in with me. _

_-Bella_

_15 min later_

I knew this was wrong, this was very wrong, what if I was caught, or even seen. As if I wasn't in enough trouble already. At least I knew Charlie wasn't home, that was a good sign. Trying my best to relax I entered my home, the one I hadn't seen in the last eight months. Something was off, but what. As soon as I turned the lights on, I knew.

* * *

**Well thanks for reading in trying to make this story flow a little like the book. This is kind of technically my first fan fiction, I wrote a one-shot called **_**Daddy Please**_** but that's about it. Should I continue? Hope you like it read and review. All reviews welcomed but I'm not that confident in my writing. Thanks again. See you soon. **


	2. The Visitor

The Visitor

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Trying my best to relax I entered my home, the one I hadn't seen in the last eight months. Something was off, but what. As soon as I turned the lights on, I knew._

There in the middle of the hall stood Alice. Shock crossed her features as soon as she saw me. Shock, why? I tried to take a step forward but all my strength had left me. I felt me knees give in, but I never hit the floor. Instead I soon found myself in Alice arms. I didn't knew I was crying until she wiped my tears away.

"Bella?" her voice covered with relief and shock all at once.

"I thought, I thought," my voice cracked as I noticed this was no dream; she was actually her, holding me. In that inset I actually felt like the old me, "Oh my god Alice" I couldn't talk and she didn't try, she just waited for me to calm down.

"I had forgotten the temptation I got around you," I looked up and noticed her eyes, they were pitch black, this was bad. Maybe…..

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No it's okay, it's my fault." I just lead her to the couch and gave her, her space so she wouldn't have to fight her instinct as much. Maybe I could handle it, it wouldn't hurt would it? But it would have to be in a slow pace or else she could notice, or I couldn't handle it. I concentrated hard and made the odor of my blood become less and less.

"I should have hunted before coming back but I was in such a hurry I forgot. By the why, how the hell did you survive that fall?" Crap! She saw my jump.

"Well" oh no my dad was on his way home, " Alice we need to get out of here, I'll explain on the way there" she just looked at me wondering what was the matter.

"My dad still thinks I'm in London, come on" I told her as I pulled her.

"What? London, oh you have some explaining to do" she seemed confused and I knew I would have to tell her what had happened since she left, well at least enough to calm her curiosity. There was no way I was going to get her involved in this.

* * *

**Thanks to all that reviewed, I'll try hard to keep this story up. I'll try to update the next chapter tomorrow if not later today. Pleas read and review. I hope you like it. The more comments the more I'll get into this story. See you soon.**


	3. Half Way Story

Half Way Story

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to one of my favorite authors, Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Alice was using Carlisle car. I asked her to let me drive because the place we were going was a little complicated to find. I knew she knew something was up but she never said a thing. Instead she let me drive. Our house was directly in the middle of La Push, Seattle, and Forks. You couldn't get there by accident nor could stumble upon it. We had made sure of that. It was protected of those types of things; you could be right in front of it and not know it's there. This was for our protection, to keep _them _from finding us. There was only one way you could get there, you had to know exactly were it was or you could wonder forever without ever finding it. Remembering the day we had all put this protection on this house brought a smile to my face.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Hon, hid Now!" I said as I tried to hide my amusement._

"_Wait what?"_

"_Your little prank just got discovered and unless you want to face a pissed off..._

_(End Of Flash back)_

"Bella, were are we going?" Alice asked.

"To my house" was all I said I knew she was dying to know what was going on but I just wasn't ready.

_5 minutes later_

"I lived in Forks for so long and I have never seen this house" Alice said with awe in her voice.

Yea the house was more like a mansion, from the outside it looked a little smaller, but in the inside, it was huge. If you didn't really know your way you were bound to get lost. Personal experience.

"Here Alice take this, it will make you feel better" I gave her a blood pill; it subsided your urge to drink blood and made you more "Full". She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Did you forget I don't eat?"

"I still remember you were a vampire, but still it's a blood pill, it'll calm your hunger." She still looked worried, and spaced out for a bit, I knew what she was seeing. She was checking if it would be alright. Here eyes came back to focus and she popped the pill in her mouth.

"This is good," she said her eyes much lighter than before, "So what's a blood pill, and were did you get them."

"The perks of living with a crazy vampire" she immediately looked worried.

"What! Now you really have some explaining to do."

"Yea I know" I said exasperated, "were do you want me to start?"

"Start with the Blood Pills and then with living with a vampire"

"Okay," I sighed this was going to be a long story, "A blood Pill was created just recently, it's a substitution for really blood, for people like you who refuse to drink human blood. You take one and your hunger will be less take two and you'll be fine for a week. The Blood pill keeps you feed for up to a month. Depends on the type of vampire. It's pretty cool actually, a vampire can be actually live the rest of their lives without ever needing to go hunting again, although it is better if you don't become dependent on them. Right now we mostly only use them for emergency's but they are safe to use without consequence only the vampires who are currently using them think it better to hunt so that they are always in a good shape and get the stress out of there system. they also help those who are trying to stop feeding on humans. All in all there very helpful" It was true they have made an incredible difference in the vampire world I know only to well.

"Wait, so these things could help any vampire who wants to convert to be a vegetarian," she asked hopeful that these pills could help Jasper in his struggle against human blood.

"Yea pretty much."

"Wow incredible." she looked amazed, "so what's that you said earlier about living with a crazy vampire?"

"I was hoping you had forgotten all about that!"

"No now explain."

"Allot of things have changed since you left." She looked at me weirdly, "Why don't I just start from the begging, that way you can get all the answers." I sighed as I tried to figure what was safe to tell her and what would put her in danger, "Okay so you see, the day you left, I got my letter of acceptance to Rose Academy in London, England. I have a cousin there, so within a day I was packed and on my way there. Once I started the academy I was trained to work for a secret service called The Order of the Rose. I have been the youngest one to get accepted to that academy, so I was assigned two guardians, Nick and Les. I've been living with Nick until just recently. I was in an accident and I was recovering when some how I ended back he in Forks," not to mention in his meadow, "To be more specific, I ended in Edwards meadow," I felt my already broken heart brake more at the sound of _his_ name. I had to fight hard to keep both my voice and face neutral. "From the meadow I walked around for hours lost in the forest when Victoria found me."

* * *

**Can anyone guess what is really happening, what do you think Bella is trying to protect Alice from? What has really happened so far, and how does Victoria fit in all this. The first person to get it right will get mentioned in my authors note. Thanks to all those who have read and review. I think this has been my longest Chapter so far. I hope this story hits your standards. ****I hope you like it. The more comments the more I'll get into this story. See you soon.**


	4. Jump

* * *

Jump

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the fan fiction. The rest belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

"Wait Victoria is here!" Alice seemed surprised.

"Yea both her and Laurent. Thanks to the Pups they haven't gotten to my dad, yet. Although they should be safe right now because Victoria knows I'm not here or at least that's what I have her thinking." I sighed. I was getting into dangerous zones in this conversation. Best to not get any deeper.

"How does she know your not here." Well Alice you see I gave her a false trail to follow so she would be away while I so carefully got myself into deeper trouble. How I would have loved to be able to tell her that, but knowing she was still in the dark about so many things, it is better not to even mention the great punishment that awaited me.

"Well she thinks I'm still in London. Everyone thinks I'm still in there. Well Victoria found me so I had to run. She wanted me dead to take vengeance on Edward, a mate for a mate. Her goal is to make him suffer like she is suffering for the lost of James. Guess she doesn't know things have changed." I said this with a weak laugh. I had to fight so my tears wouldn't start to flow. These past months I had learned never to show emotion, now it was time I tested my skill even though my already broken heart was slowly dying.

"Well how did you escape?"

"I out ran her and came to a decision, either I jumped or faced her. With the pups right behind us, I knew she would have no choice but to give up for now, so without thinking it twice, I jumped. Guess I didn't take into account the fact that there was a storm out" said with a sad smile "I guess that's what you saw. "

"But I waited and waited for you to come back up, but you never did come back up, and I never saw anything except you jumping." She looked really confused now. "And who do you mean by "The Pups"?"

"Well let's just put it this way, my best friend is a Werewolf and you can't see them in your visions."

"What you been hanging out with Werewolves." Now she looked pissed, best not tell her what other mythical creatures I have come into contact these past few months.

"Well he wasn't a werewolf when we became friends," oops

"A young pack of wolves, when the vampires left nobody should have benefited more than you, but instead you get involved with YOUNG WEREWOLVES" she was screaming, definitely I was not telling her about THAT.

"Alice please calm down, I only saw Jake once in a while due to the fact that I have been in London all this time, well for some reason, I wanted to go back to my fathers house, I knew I would get in so much trouble if I was found but it's a good thing I went or else Charlie would have seen you." I didn't really care for what awaited me when I got back, or when they find me, all I knew was that I finally a little like the old me, the one who was still innocent of all the things that have happened.

"Bella, you look like shit" she told me. All other topics forgotten.

"I feel like crap," after all that I've been through, and I still didn't curse, well at least not until I got very pissed. "Hey I nearly drowned to day give me my props that I'm still standing." The pain was coming back.

"I don't mean because of that. Your appearance goes deeper than that."

"Hey, I'm doing the best I can," yea, what do you live for when you have lost everything.

"I told him." This, she said so low, that if I hadn't mastered my extra sensitive hearing I might have missed it.

**(To my readers, you might recognize this part from the book. PG.390 this part belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the only reason I put it was because it thought it would fit perfectly.)**

Alice put her arm around me. "So what do we do now?" she mused. She seemed to talk to herself for a moment. "Things to do. Loose ends to tie."

"What things to do?"

Her face was suddenly careful. "I don't know for sure… I need to see Carlisle."

"Could you stay?" I begged. "Please? For just a little while. I've missed you so much."

"If you think that's a good idea." Her eyes were unhappy.

**(The rest from here is my own)**

"Yea I do. You could stay here, besides in a house this big I'm bound to get lonely." That wasn't a complete lie.

"I do have a house you know" she said with hesitation, well at least give me a tour won't you, and you never told me how come you live here."

"Oh Alice you're the best, and of course I know you'll like the house. And I had it passed on to me by my grandmother; well we had it passed down to the both of us." I said this and knew I would have to explain myself. I pulled her and started the tour. "To my cousin and me." She didn't seem convinced, but that was all she was going to get from me.

The tour lasted about an hour, until we finally got to my room. "And this here is were I live." I said with a fake British accent, to try and make this a little more fun before she got the full view.

"Wow, Bella it's beautiful." I was very proud of my room due to the fact that all three of us had decorated it in less than a week.

"I knew you would like it." I said with a smile on my face. My room consisted of two rooms, the first room I had decorated Victorian style with a slight modern twist. It was painted a light shade of pink. White and Pink Roses, that was my symbol at the Academy, stood in vases everywhere. I had my set of Victorian couches in the middle, with the center table and two at each side of the couches. **(I won't get into much detail because it's hard for me to explain something i'm not seeing. Sorry readers, but you came very well imagine what I have in mind in this room. Sorry for the interruption but it will be like this in her room also, so don't kill me, I'm trying my best, well on with the story.)**

"Come on I'll show you my bedroom." Were I actually got to sleep was totally different than my personal living room. It was very modern with a touch of fantisy here and there. I really did have fun creating this. I had my computer in here my bed was the center. It was a full-sized bed; the comforter was white with pale pink roses on it.

"I think you'll very much like this part. My room had two doors other than the one that connected the living room and the one that let to the house. I lead her to the one near the left. It was my closet.

"I think my eardrum popped." When she had seen it Alice had let out a scream of satisfaction. The closet was almost as big as my own room, and my room was huge. Although I only had about three changes in here. I really needed to go shopping. Dear God, save me.

"Oh my God Bell it's so awesome. But you definitely need more clothes, why not…"I intrupted her before she continued.

"Nope I am not going shopping yet; I have to wait till the girls get her."

_2 hours later_

**APOV**

Her house was bigger than any I had lived in. I just loved it. Her room just reminded me so much of her; it just fit her personality perfect. But something was odd. She was hiding something. Right now looking at her in her sleep I could see some of the Bella I knew, the happy one that would blush and smile all the time. The one who I hope hasn't died with all the pain. She cried in her sleep, she looked so defenseless. It broke my heart to see her like this. She looks like and 80 year old trapped in an 18 year old's body. She seemed to be fighting a pain that only broke out in her sleep. She seemed defeated.

"Oh Edward if only you saw her, your heart would break."

**Okay I know these past couple of chapters have been kinda boring and I hope I haven't lost any readers because of that. This story will pick up its speed pretty quick. At least I hope. Please read and Review. I always enjoy hearing from all of you. Thanks for reading. Hope to see you soon.**


	5. Vision

Vision

Vision

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay in the story Harry Clearwater still dies and Edward still calls and is told Charlie is in the funeral. The only difference in the story is that neither Bella nor Alice are at Charlie's house. Okay so I think that's all you need to know so far. Okay then on with the story.**

* * *

_Bella's Dream_

How the Hell did I get here? Oh god this was going to cut my time shorter than it already was, I just hope Alice doesn't notice anything and by the time she leaves I'll be able to suffer alone. But how did I get here, and were was here? This wasn't the first time this happened, so I already knew what I had to do.

"Come on Charlie" Jake yelled to my father over the stairs, why was he dressed all in black, and why was he making my dad hurry up? That's when the phone rang.

"Get that for me will ya Jake." Charlie yelled from his room. His voice sounded depressed. What had happened?

"Sure, sure." My best friend responded.

"Swan residence"

When the person responded, I could have bet it was one of the Cullen, it was the only people he responded to like. He was one of the few who knew what had happened to me when they left. He blamed HIM for my state of being, as to why I pushed my self over the limit. He wasn't the only one who felt that way about them.

"He's not here." Jacob said sounding pissed. His short reply didn't seem to please who ever was on the other line. "He's at the funeral" and he hung up.

"Who was that Jake?" asked Charlie as he came down the steps dressed in an old suit that I'd never seen. He looked like a stranger, his eyes were sad, pace was almost sore. What had happened?

"It was no one, wrong number."

"Oh Okay. Let's get going." He was hiding something, who was it that just called? Fine this wasn't going to affect me much, it had already become second nature to me. I read his thoughts, and what I found shocked me.

"_Those stupid Cullen's think they can show up and hurt her again. No, I won't let that happen again. And why the fuck had Carlisle wanted to talk to Charlie?" _

Carlisle had called my home, he wanted to talk to my father, and maybe he wanted to check up on Alice. That's when my vision started to blur and I knew I was going to wake up. I definitely needed to learn how to control this power soon.

I woke up to find Alice looking, if it was even possible, paler than usual. She was trembling from inner turmoil. She seemed to be looking at something far away. My heart started to beat faster, but I immediately calmed it.

"Bella" was all she managed to say. When I saw her I immediately ran to her side and put my hands on either side of her face, so she could look me in the eye. I was trying to calm her, but my own nerves were getting the best of me.

"Alice, what's the matter." I said as calmly as I could manage. That's when it happened. Her eyes instantly found mine, and I saw they were full of pain.

"Edward" That was all it took for all my months of self-control to come crashing down on me. I didn't notice that instantly my surroundings were becoming colder and colder my roses were dying, and there was beginning to be snow in m room. I didn't understand why the beautiful crystal room began to spin. My mind fought, to understand what my body already knew. Confused as to what Edward had to do with the look of despair Alice had, my body was looking for the safety it was knew in unconsciousness. I felt myself hit the floor as my legs gave in.

"What happened Alice, what happened to Edward." I had avoided saying his name in so long, but it didn't have that feeling on not belonging you get after not saying a word in a long time, instead it sounded just right.

"I don't know" she half screamed, "What does he think he is doing!" I fought hard to collect myself in the desperate need to be in control again. I started by returning my room to normal, no longer a crystal palace. The only things I couldn't change were the sudden deaths of my flowers. As I tried to gain all my strength back to stand Alice already had a phone in her hand and was dialing the number.

**(Okay I don't want to change the discussion Alice has with Rosalie so this part belongs to Stephenie Meyer.)**

"Rose, I need to talk to Carlisle _now." _Her voice whipped through the words. "Fine, as soon as he's back. No, I'll be on a plane. Look have you heard anything from Edward?"

Alice paused now, listening with an expression that grew more appalled every second. Her mouth opened into a little O of horror, and the phone shook in her hand.

"Why?" she gasped. "Why would you do that Rosalie?" Whatever the answer was, it made her jaw tighten in anger. Her eyes flashed and narrowed.

"Well, you're wrong on both counts, though Rosalie, so that would be a problem, don't you think?" she asked acidly. "Yes, that's right. She's absolutely fine- I was wrong…It's a long story…But you're wrong about that part, too, that's why I'm calling… Yes, that's exactly what I saw." Alice's voice was very hard and her lips were pulled back from her teeth. "It's a bit late for that Rose. Save your remorse for someone who believes it." Alice snapped the phone shut with a sharp twist of her fingers.

Her eyes were tortured as she turned to face me.

**(Well from this point on it will be my own words although it might sound similar to the story)**

"Alice Carlisle is back he called my fathers house…" Oops I had just slipped. This was going to be a problem, how was I supposed to explain this to Alice? I had regained my self, although not completely. Now I felt as if I was going to lose that control.

"How long ago" she hadn't notice but she was soon to.

"About three minutes ago. He wanted to speak to Charlie."

"What did he say?" Crap!

"I wasn't the one to talk to him. Jake did he told him my dad wasn't home. Then he wanted to know were he was so Jake told him he was at the funeral.." That's when it hit her. I had been asleep three minutes ago.

"How.." but I interrupted her.

"Long story short, you're not the only physic I the house." Please don't ask more, please lease please I was begging. This was already too much information I had given her. Crap!

* * *

**Okay so I think this is a good part to leave of. I'll update tomorw. I'm sorry I haven't updated since Thursday The thing is I've been feeling a little down lately and I knew that If I wrote like this I would make a mistake I would later regret. Well now I'm back and I thank you all for review mostly to Marry Hiwatarie you really made my day.**


	6. Flight

Flight

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Twilight series. Although I do own some characters in this story.**

* * *

"Alice what is happening?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject. I let some of the distress show in my words. It did work, she changed subject quickly.

"That wasn't Carlisle who called it was Edward" Edward, he had called my father, but why, if only I hadn't left, then maybe I would have been able to hear is voice again. No I couldn't question my actions. I left to keep all the people I loved safe, I left to find myself again. "Edward thinks your dead." I felt a great pain in my heart but I was immediately relived, nothing bad had happened to him. Thank you God for keeping him safe.

"Rosalie told him I died didn't she?" I asked

"I told her about my vision, the relay too much on me. But she believed m, and called to tell him of your death." She then took a better look at me.

"You don't seem worried," Alice noted, she looked a little mad, "I thought you cared for him." That caught me off guard, I loved him, no I needed him, he was my life.

"Well, it's just a big misunderstanding, right, he's okay, it's just really bad timing that's all. When he calls next time everything will get straighten out right? He'll … know…" but the way she eyes gazed at me made me stop my sentence. Why was she like that? Why did she look so scared about something that wasn't bad at all. Why were her eyes staring at me with pity?

"Bella, he's not going to call back." Alice whispered," He believes your dead."

"I still don't get it." I could barley say each word. Any human wouldn't have even heard me but Alice did.

"He's on his way to Italy" That was all it took for me to start to loose control again. I no longer cared if I lived or died, or if the Thorns finally captured me. I didn't care if Alice noticed the room turn to crystal again, but no I did care. Even if I died I could let her get involved. It was bad enough that I might loose Edward, but I didn't want to loose any one else. And I remembered what he told me the day of my birthday.

"No, he wouldn't, he couldn't" my voice started with a scream, but ended fading as my sentence progressed, "Why?'" I asked, tears falling freely, id didn't care, know about finding what I felt, I don't care that it was a weakness, I didn't care about anything right now.

"He never planned on outliving you by long." Alice said in a whisper.

"No, No, No! How dare he!" I was creaming now. I knew that if Nick tried, she would be able to know something was wrong with me. It was like being twins, we had that connection, and it was stronger than any normal pair of twins. It didn't even matter that we weren't even sisters. What Nick was in Italy wasn't she, was grounded in the Castle with the Volturi. Was I strong enough to do it? Maybe…

"Alice we have to stop him, please we have to stop him." I was begging now, but I didn't care.

"No I can't risk your life like that," she said as scared as I was, "but it the only way." She said so low, that I again thank my oversensitive hearing.

"Well if you don't hurry I'll leave without you. I am not letting him kill himself." I said while my voice sounded like ice. I hated when I turned like this, but right now I was more than glad at having this temper problem. Alice stared at me looking curious, but awed at the same time.

"I'll call the airlines and reserve the tickets." She said still with surprised written on her face.

"Fine, I'll go pack some clothes." My room was back to normal, I had my self under control. I walked into the closet took my school bag, and pack my black pair of jeans, my white strapless shirt that clung to my body shoeing every curve, and a black long sleeve shirt that stopped right under my cleavage. I pulled my gray jacket and put it in. I would never wear these clothes when I was me, only when I acted as a Rose was when I dressed like this, but the fact that I didn't have anything that wasn't Rose material, and all my other to changes were more exposed than this one. I added my wallet and passport to my bag. I also put my toothbrush on the top and had my bag ready. I had my anklet on, so I just but those decorative chopsticks in my hair as I let fixed it to be in a half pony-tail. I took my gun and loaded it, then changed it into a mirror. No one knew about his trick yet, so the chances of being caught were slime. I put that in my pocket, and added my cell-phone in my pocket. Anyone saw me like this and they wouldn't know I belonged to the order, only if they saw my anklet. I was ready to go by the time Alice came hung up. "Okay let's get going." We were out of the house in two minutes.

_An hour later_

'Nicky can you hear me?' I tired to make the connection with Nick as we flew to Volturi.

'Aren't you supposed to be in bed resting?'

'Beside the point, I need you to do me a huge favor.'

'Okay, but you're going to have to explain everything. She was right this was definitely using to much energy on my part. I sure hope this will work.

_Five Minutes later_

I opened my eyes to see Alice talking to Jasper on the phone.

* * *

**Well what do you think? Do any of you have any idea as to what the favor Bella has asked Nicky to do? Well I hope you are enjoying the story. Please read and review. See you soon.**


	7. Italy

Italy

Italy

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

In the way to Italy all I thought was, why? Why would he do this to Carlisle, to Alice, to Esme and why would he do this to me? I know he didn't love me, but didn't he know it would break my heart even more to lose him? No this couldn't be happening, he couldn't be doing this. Now my only hope was that Nick would stop them. I knew she hated him for what he did to for how he left me. But it was never his fault. I knew that something as perfect as he was would never belong to me; he was pure even though he didn't know it, while I stood for everything wrong. My very existence endanger everything I loved and cared for. I didn't deserve him. Nick blamed him for all the pain I ha endured; she knew that it was because of him that I became what I did. I pushed my limits, I never took care of myself anymore, I never smiled, and I had entered a depression that I never really came out of. I knew I would need to save all my strength if I wanted to this to work.

"Bella, Bella we're here" I felt Alice shake me, when had I fallen asleep? "Come on Bella." I already was awake, I was as ready I could be to do this. We were the first to climb of the Plane and in a matter of minutes we were standing in the parking lot.

"How do you feel about Grand Theft Auto?" Alice asked me. A small smile spread across my face. This made me see that Alice and Nicky would get along just great.

_15 Min Later_

"Can't you go any faster?" I asked teasing Alice. She reminded me so much of Nicky, it was just hilarious. She just looked at me curious.

"Since when do you like going fast?"

"Since, well really, I don't know." Yea since when did I start liking going fast, maybe it had to do with the fact that I've been street racing. Alice had stolen a yellow Porsche with the word turbo written on the back in silver. Perfect!

'B its Saint Marcus today, remember?'

'Crap! I had totally forgotten about that.'

'Uh, duh the streets are crowded. Oh, and he's cute!'

'Back off Nicole!'

'Wow you never use my full name, you must really love him.'

'With all m heart' I knew she felt the sadness in me.

'You know, well never mind?' this caught my attention.

'What were you going to say?' I asked suspicious.

'I was going to say, to save your strength, for when you get her.'

'Thanks.' I said, 'Oh and liar!'

'I know'

'Aren't you going to tell me the truth,'

'Not right now, when you get here.'

'Fine be that way!'

'Fine I will!'

"Alice do you think we'll make it in time?" I was trying hard to concentrate on keeping myself under control. I knew Nick was keeping something from me and I was going to kill her when I saw her.

"I hope so." How could I tell her about the festivity without actually telling her?

"Do you see anything new?"

"They're celebrating something. The whole place is crowded, red flags every where. Do you know what day it is today?"

"The nineteenth."

"Okay that's very ironic, it's Saint Marcus Day." I had to hold back a laugh.

"That means they wouldn't want anything wrong to happen." Marcus would be pissed.

"You know about that?"

" I had to do a report on Italy, wasn't he the priest that rid the city from Vampires right?" I asked trying to hide the fact that I was well aware of that.

"Yeah."

"Nice." I needed to change the subject. "How long until we get there?"

"We'll be their in a few minutes."

_10 Min later_

"There we're on the southern end of the square. Try to run straight across, to the right of the clock tower, there you'll find an alley,"

"And there I'll find Edward," I finished the sentence for her.

"Damn, they're everywhere." This caught my attention. Okay good thing my smell wouldn't attract even the hungriest vampire. That also meant that I would have to keep my guard up more than normal. We were about to enter Hell.

"Ready" Alice asked, "I've gotten as close as I can, I'll go get rid of the car, now it's up to you. Good Luck." With that I was off running. Running to Save Edward.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Is the story good so far? Thanks to all those who have reviewed. And Thank you Hyper Kid007 your review was great. Sorry this chapter is shorter than normal, but I was kind of distracted while I wrote this. So far my favorite chapter is Flight. Please tell me what you think. Well I have to go see you soon.Hey I got a review telling me they're confused, so what ever it is you don't get in the story, just ask me and I clarify it in the next chapter.**


	8. Edward

Edward

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

I ran and ran, but I knew I wouldn't be able to run fast enough, so I added an extra boost to my legs. Everything felt so surreal to me. I felt as if I was trapped in a dream, no not a dream, a nightmare. That word described this better. I knew that if I didn't get there in time I would loose everything I've every cared for. I would loose my reason to live. The hands on the huge clock tower didn't seem to slow down; they seemed to taunt me more and more as it struck midday. I tried with all my might to get out of the crowd, and get to my destination. I didn't care about all those nasty stares I was getting, and I tried to ignore all the cries of irritation or anger as I passed then, pretending with all my might not to understand them. Another toll, almost as if willing turning to the end, the end of everything. Why couldn't this be a dream, why couldn't it be my life at stack, that I wouldn't mind giving up, my own life was meaningless to me right now. All I cared about was him. Saving him. That's when I saw it the alley were he was waiting. Not caring about anything else, I pushed myself even hard. I knew this would take a huge toll on me, but I was far from caring.

**EPOV**

. Why? Why would she do that, to Charlie, to Renée, to me? Didn't she care about us? Why would she kill herself? I closed my eyes and let every memory of her come back to me. He beautiful brown eyes staring at me, her smell, her smile, her taste, I let myself remember having her in my arms, or when she slept and said my name.

"Soon, soon I'll be with you love." I said in a loud voice, as I took the first step into the sunlight.

**BPOV**

I knew everything depended on me now, but even though I was pushing my limit, I didn't care I made myself run faster until I felt my lungs about to burst. What was the point of training if I couldn't run fast enough to save something more important than my life itself? As I tried my best to keep running, I finally let loose to all the walls I had set to protect myself, to protect my heart. I saw him, standing in front of me, with that crooked smile, which had the power to make my heart melt. I let my self remember the feeling of bronze hair, or when he kissed me. These memories of him brought a smile to my face and I found my self running than before. That's when I saw him; he stood at the mouth of the alley with his eyes closed. Seeing him there reminded me of seeing a God. The past eight months of his absence were forgotten. He was shirtless, with his hands outstretched as if wanting to catch the rays of the sun with his hands.

"Soon, soon I'll be with you love." That's when he took the first step.

"No, Edward don't!" I shouted as loud as I could. Several people turned to look at me as if I were crazy, but I didn't care. I soon found myself running at vampire speed, something I hadn't accomplished yet. Nick would be so proud of me right now. Within seconds I crashed into him so hard, that I would have been hurled into the ground if his arms hadn't caught me, and held me up. It knocked the breath out of me and caused me head to snap back up. I found myself staring, at my world.

**EPOV**

I let myself walk into the light. I never wanted to open my eyes and forget her. With each slow step I took into my destruction, I felt her heart beat faster and faster. Weird, I haven't felt her like this since I left her. No I could make myself think about that.

"No, Edward don't!" I felt her crash into my body, and instantly wrapped my arms around her fragile body. Her warmth on my skin felt wonderful, but something was off. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down. I soon found myself staring at my world.

**BPOV**

**(Yea I did again; I used a part from the book. But I thought this part fit so good with my story, that I just couldn't stop myself, sorry.)**

"Amazing," he said, his exquisite voice full of wonder, slightly amused. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," I tried to gasp, but my voice had no sound. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" He seemed bemused. His hands brushed softly against my cheek.

**(Okay this is my writing!)**

He didn't seem to notice as I slowly pushed him back into the alley. Moving a vampire was something no human can do, not without then helping, but for me this was a walk in the park. It was strange, I knew both of us were in mortal danger, but by just looking at him, I felt whole. I took a deep breath of the sweet smell that was _him. _I felt my heart racing in my chest and my blood flowing through my veins. It was as if I had never had a hole in my chest. I felt perfect.

"They really are good," he said in a sweet velvet voice that I knew so well, "I didn't even feel a thing." He closed his eyes again and pressed his lips into my hair. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty," he murmured, a line I knew so well, the line Romeo recited in the tomb. "You seem the same as always love, so maybe I did end up in hell, but I don't care. I could stay this way forever." And I knew I could to.

"We're not dead, well not yet at least" he seemed confused, I was glad we were finally in the shadows. At least no human had seen us.

"What was that!" he asked polity

"I said we're not dead, but we need to leave, before the Volturi see us!" That seemed to hit him, in less than a second he spinned me around, so that my back was hitting the wall, he had his back to me and had adopted a defensive pose. I calmed my heart and made sure my blood didn't smell as intoxicating. Good, it had finally had its full effect! I pecked over his shoulder and saw two figures approach us. I would have to remember that to them, I was just a human, to would have to remember to control myself and play out my part.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, the thing is my mom took us to six flags, and I was too tired to write. Also I've been feeling bad, for that crappy chapter I gave you before this one, so I also took longer writing this chapter to make it up to you. I hope you all like it. Well I wanted to say thank you for all those who reviewed, and to EdwardsOtherWoman you are soooo right and you'll soon find out, scouts honor. Well thanks for reading this, don't forget to review. See you soon.**


	9. Volterra

* * *

Volterra

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Greetings gentlemen." Edward said in a calm voice, you would really have to know him to know the threat that lay beneath the soothing tone he is using. "I don't believe I'll be requiring your service today, but I would appreciate it if you sent my greetings to your masters."

"I believe we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" I smooth voice that had a bite hidden in then.

"I believe that won't be necessary," Now you could detect the danger in his voice, "I am aware of your task, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

"Felix was only referring to the proximity of the sun." said the second voice. If I was correct he was Demetri. They were both wearing long smoky gray cloaks. Nicky had always hated the Volturi attire. "Let us go to a more covered area."

"I'll be right behind you." Edward said without looking at them, "Bella, why don't you go back and join in the festivities?"

"No, the girl comes to," Crap.

'Nicky, you snitch!'

'What did you expect me to do; he was going to find out anyway.'

'Fine'

"No, she stays." Edward said in a harsh voice. All signs of civilization gone from his voice. He seemed to be preparing for a fight.

"No, Edward. Do what they say." I let a little hint of fear touch my vice.

"Shh," he said a voice low enough, only for me. If they hurt him I swear, I don't care in how much trouble I would get in, but I would kill them!

"Not here" said Demetri. He seemed to be the more reasonable one of the two. "Aro would like to simply speak to, you once more, now that you decided not to force our hand after all."

"As you say," Edward agreed, "But, the girl stays out of this."

"I'm afraid that is impossible." Said Demetri, "we do, after all have rules to follow."

"Then, I'm sorry gentlemen; I won't be able to accept Aro's invitation. Send my apologies."

"That's just fine with us, but Aro will be greatly disappointed" Felix said in a voice that was anything but disappointed. Felix and Demetri moved closer imitating Edwards's stance. They meant to force Edward to give in; I didn't need to read their minds to know this. By protecting me, Edward was sealing his fate, and without even knowing it, mine to.

"Now, boys, let's behave please." A girlish voice came from the entrance of the alley, "You are in the presence of Ladies after all." Then Alice was by Edward, with on appearance of preparing for a fight. Seeing her like this reminded me of a little girl. Once they had joined us, all three men adopted a more casual stance.

"Please Edward, let's us be more reasonable." Demetri shook his head as he said this.

"That is fine by me, we'll just leave quietly, and no one shall know we were ever here." Edward responded in a more polite manner than before.

"At least let us discuss this more privately." Suggested the girl that had just come.

_Don't go against the Edward, just do it. We'll be fine. _I through this hard into Edward's mind. He through a quick confused glance. A normal human wouldn't have caught this. He through a quick confused glance at me, but my face showed what I wanted to show, a little fear, confusion, and a tiny bit of happiness. I knew this would throw him off but, I had a role to play to.

_Did I just hear Bella's thoughts? _He asked himself, confused.

_Yes and no_. I answered.

_But how? _He asked confused, but he had caught up on not speaking out loud.

_Long story, look just play along with them, trust me. _I nearly begged him.

"Jane," he said referring to the new member in our little group, well that explained why everyone treated her the way they did. "We're ready" was all he said. Jane turned her back to us. We were to follow her. Felix and Demetri took the back. Edward had his hand around my waist, crushing me as much as he could without hurting me. Alice was at my other side. We all walked in silence. Then Edward spoke to Alice as if it were just the three of us.

"Well, it's no surprise seeing you here, Alice."

"Well, it was my mistake, so I had to set it right." She said in a happy tone, a little peck at her mind told me she was anything but happy.

"So can you explain what really happened?"

"It's a long story." She said. I knew Edward was reading her mind about all she had seen and how much I had told her.

"Oh." Well now I really did have a lot of explaining to do. Edward held me tighter in response to one of my great adventures. Just perfect. I closed my eyes, and let Edward lead me as I felt a small wave of pain, hit my body. I wasn't going to last more if I kept using my powers the way I was.

_Bella! _I felt Edward tense up and the anguish in his voice as he thought this.

_I'm okay, don't worry._ I told him.

_Werewolves, Victoria and Laurent, you really do have some explaining to do._

_I know._ Was all I said, as we made our way to the castle, by tunnels under the city.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? How many of you have understood what Bella really is, what is about to happen? To all those that are still confused, you'll get your answers pretty soon. Please read and review. Thank you for all the review I've gotten, they really help me push myself to write this Fanfic. Well see you soon.**


	10. Happenings

Happenings

**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

* * *

_20 min later_

As we stepped into the other side of the reception hall, I had to fight the urge to shift from human to Rose. We would soon enter a battle field, even if some weren't aware. We found ourselves with Jane's twin, Alec. They embraced and held hands as they lead us to them. Alec turned to examine the catch.

"Why, they send you for one and you return with two and a half." If only he knew what I really was that smile would disappear.

"Edward," he said without much interest, "You seem to be in a lighter mood" I didn't have to see Edward to know how he felt right now, how was it possible that  
Edward would have been in a worse mood then the one he was in now?

"Marginally" Edward replied

"And this, must be the source of all the trouble?" he said referring to me. I felt my anger rise and I had to concentrate on forcing it back down.

'Calm down, B'

'I know, hey Nick how are you surviving living with them?'

'I'm not.'

'Nice'

'I know'

Edward only smiled. And held me tighter.

"Aro will so happy to see all of you." Alec said without looking at us, and he and Jane stared walking. We went down a hall and instead of using the door that was there they moved a piece of paneling, and revealed a plain wooden door. This was going to be fun. When we entered the room, I knew this was going to be hard. We were going into the feeding room. The room was a perfect circle; it had light shining through and a group of Vampires in it. It was small but the ceiling was very high. About to stories higher there was a long window slits that let the sun shine in the room. I studied the people in the room; there were about five people, without counting our group. They were all beautiful; it was two women, and three men. The one that spoke had a different kind of beauty to him; he was wearing a long robe that reached the floor, his long jet-black hair, mixed with it. His face was paler than the rest. Instead of his skin seeming like stone as the rest did, instead his skin looked delicate, as if one touch will destroy it completely.

"Jane dear you have returned" he said as he made his way toward Jane. His walk was graceful and smooth. "And I see you have brought us company"

"Yes, master, I brought him alive just as you wished." She said beaming for the attention.

"Alice, Bella, this is such a happy surprise! This is so wonderful!"

_How are you holding up? _Papa asked me mentally

_I'm fine, sir. _I answered

_You have much explaining to do. _

_Yes, Sir. _Was all I answered.

Aro turned too looked at us, and seemed utterly happy. He seemed as if he was seeing an old friend which he had lost contact with, that were finally reunited. I made sure my face showed only what was required of me.

"Felix, please go inform my brother, of the company" he paused and caught my quickly, "Oh, and please inform Nicole that she is wanted here." Edward had caught that quick glance at me. He seemed to notice that I knew more than I was letting on.

"You see Edward, everything turned out okay." He said to Edward in a paternal tone. "Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am" He said while tightening his arm around my waist.

"I really do love happy endings, but I must know the whole story." He clasped his hand and turned to Alice, "Dear, your brother seems to think you are infallible, but apparently there has been a mistake, please explain.

_Papa, leave then alone_. I told him with a little edge to my voice. At this he laughed. Everyone looked at him curiously but said nothing.

_I'll think about it._

"I'm far from infallible, I'm sure, that you ca see today for yourself that I make as much trouble as I cure then." Alice said, she looked comfortable, apart from the fact that she was hiding her hands in her pocket which were in fists.

"You're too modest for your own good, Alice" he said in a sweet voice. " I have seen some of your most amazing expliots, and I must admit your power is not common, not common at all." His moved his gaze to me for just a second as he said this. Alice flickered a gaze at Edward, and Aro far from missed this.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been properly introduced, now have we? It's just I feel as if I already knew you all so well, and I am told I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, while he made his request, and in a very peculiar way. You see, I also have a gift, much like Edward's, only I find barriers, were he doesn't." He sounded envois. That means that Nick hasn't said everything yet.

"He is more powerful than I'll ever be." Edward added to Aro's statement, " Aro needs to have physical contact with the person to read their thoughts, but he is exposed to much more than I. I can only hear what you think at the moment, he can see all the thought you have ever had." Three more players, how nice. Everyone turned in the direction the door, were two more men with the same delicate features as Aro entered. Also a girl, she looked to be in her early twenties. She had dirty blond hair and the same heart-shaped face as me. Her eyes were that read that all human drinking vampires had. If only she didn't have to hide her true eyes color while she was here. The were really a mixture of blue with gold. Nicole

'_B, OMG, I am so sorry' _I knew she was.

'_Nicky, Edward can read minds remember. Be careful' _I told her while I kept my face neutral.

'_Oh.' _

**EPOV **

Bella knew something that I didn't. What could it be. How was it possible for her to speak to me like that, and what was Aro trying to hide? Even before I showed him Bella he seemed to know her. How was that possible. Then when I told him she had died and how he was beyond angry. What's going on? With everyone else I turned to look at the new comers. The girl reminded me of …_Bella._

_B, OMG, I am so sorry. _Bella tensed a little in my arms once she came in. What was going on. I tried to concentrate on Nicole, to ready her thoughts once more, covering, thinking about the cracks in the walls. What was going on? Both, Bella and Nicole's face looked neutral, almost bored.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading this. I really hope you all like it. I'm sorry I haven't updated much this week. I'll try my hardest to stop the gaps in writing. Well What do you think? Have any of you made the connection yet? I want to send a special thanks to EdwardsOtherWoman you are awesome and always have something good to say. Thanks ********. Also I'd like to thank angstar54 mangafilipina, you guys rule. We'll thanks again Please don't forget to review. See you soon.**


	11. Verdict

Verdict

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

So now all the players were present. I closed my eyes as a new wave of pain hit my body, when I opened my eyes and I saw three quick worried glances my way. I ignored two and looked at Edward.

_Bella, what is happening? _I knew it was just a matter of time before he caught on.

_We're about to play a game! _Was all I told him as I blocked him out.

"Papa, thank you so much, I felt as if I was going to die in that room, it's like so totally boring." I felt the urge to smile, but had to fight it. Nicole had a grin in her face as she ran to embrace Aro.

"Does this mean I am off punishment.?" She said with an innocent smile.

"No, Nicole your being rude, we have guest, I thought you would want to meet them."

"Oh," she turned to us, and I knew she was testing my control, "I'm sorry, I was rude, it's just that I have been isolated from company for the day, and it feels like total hell, I mean I have nothing to do. Hey Edward." She this as she carefully avoided meeting my gaze.

'You little minx, okay I'm here now spill.'

'Nope, later'

"Hello Nicole." Edward said, now I was going to get her.

"You have company, may I know there name." I really had to fight myself so I wouldn't roll my eyes at her.

"Nicole, this is Alice and Bella, girls this is Nicole, my adoptive daughter." Aro answered.

"Papa!" she said in a playful voice, "Hey Bella, Alice" Nicole had a smile on her lips, she could always be playful. Jane was pissed, Nicole now had more attention in that one second then she had by bringing us in. This was always fun to see. That's when I felt it; a Thorn was in this room. I quickly scanned the room carefully when I finally saw it. He had just entered the room.

'Nick,'

'I know, I felt it to'

'Who is he?'

'I don't know, but I'll keep an eye on him.'

**EPOV**

'_I'll keep my eye on him' _who did she mean, and why was Bella fighting not to laugh.

Someone had just entered, and he wasn't protecting his thoughts like the rest.

'_Soon, both of them shall be under my control' _I turned to stare at the new comer but Bella held me tighter,

'_Edward ignore him." _

'_What?' _

'_Just play along, and don't show any emotion, trust me on this.' _My attention had long turned back to the people in front of us.

**BPOV**

"Brothers look, Bella is alive after all, and Alice is also here to, how absolutely wonderful, don't you think?" Caius and Marcus made there way to stand behind Aro. On his way Marcus went up to Aro and extended his hand. I knew he wanted Aro to see what he saw.

"Absolutely amazing," he said as Marcus made his way behind him. Alice looked confused, and I was tempted to read Papa's mind, but I had to hide that power from him, so I was in the dark just like Alice. Alice turned to stare at Edward to explain but Nicole beat him to it.

"Dear Uncle Marcus can see relationships, isn't that right Papa?" Nicole turned to Aro.

"Yes, honey, it's just a surprise to see the intensity in the one they have."

"_Bella how much do you love Edward?" _That question caught me off guard.

"_He is my life, my soul, and my air. I don't know how I've lived without him. I don't know how I'll be able to live without him again. Sir." _I had tensed and felt bas if I were going to cry, but I fought to keep my mask on. I looked at Edward as I said this and knew that I would do anything for him.

"You'll will be able to leave, I'm just curios." Aro said, I felt Edward tense at my side.

"_I just have one request"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I want you to take better care of yourself, come back in a month as a Rose,"_

"_Yes Sir, but what about Leslie?"_

"_I'll take care of him, you have a month of vacation, to get better, Nicole shall go and stay with you, in a week, she has to finish her time. Both of you are to stay in Forks until the beginning of anew school semester, understood?"_

"_Yes, thank you Papa, you're the best!" _I had to hide my face in Edward's chest to hide the smile that was forming.

**Unkown POV **

By just walking in I knew one of then was here. If she was here I could follow her in search for the other. Fire and Ice, the two most powerful people in the world. It was just a matter of finding the two correct Roses. When I had then, I would use there power to gain more for myself. Soon, both of them shall be under my control. After using then, I shall send them were they belong. To Hell. It was all just a matter of time and careful planning, and then they would be mine.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Not to bad? I really ****do enjoy reading the reviews. Please, please, please, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and please review. Well, see you soon.**


	12. Going Home

Going Home

**Disclaimer- All right belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

We had been left to go home, it went easier than I thought. I knew I was going to miss some fun, but hey, I had to go back. Jane, in her fit of jealousy had tried to use her powers on Edward, big mistake, I had shielded both Edward and Alice from all those types of powers before entering the castle. Nicky gave her a gift for this. She had turned Jane's gift and used full force on her, those two seemed to hate each other, and I knew I wouldn't get along with her as a Rose either. Jane was going to pay dearly for what she did, that much I knew. What unsettled me the most was that man, he seemed familiar. When we had left new victims were coming in, I fought with myself, but I didn't win that fight, tears fell from my eyes, as I silently mourned for those who would soon be dead. Edward had held me and let me cry into his shoulder, never paring from. We were already on the plane. Alice had bought Edward some clothes at the airport, while I changed. I mad sure that my sweater covered my top, and fixed my hair in a bun, I left my hair, so that if needed be, I could just take my chopsticks off, and it would be in my Rose hairstyle. I didn't want to loose Edward even for a second, I knew that soon I would have to say goodbye again, he didn't want me, he didn't need me, but I let hope enter my heart as I was near my world again. I sat by him the whole plane, ride trying hard to hide the fact that I was loosing control, and fast, I felt the pain more frequently then before, and knew that it was only a matter of hours, if not less that I'd loose it. I had to be home by then. I couldn't let them see me like that!

"Bella" Edward was trying to make me go to sleep, I've been awake for weeks at a time, if I fell asleep here many people could die.

"I'm fine, I don't want to close my eyes, because I'll sheathings I don't want to" it wasn't all a lie, but that wasn't the real reason didn't want to go to sleep. I knew I only hade so much time to spend with Edward, and I didn't want to waste any of it. We didn't talk on the plane, which was fine by me; I wasn't ready to tell him, not yet. We just sat there looking at each other, he had his arms rapped around me as I sat on his lap on the plane, I didn't want to resist the urge any more, I broke the trance by placing a hand to his face, he gently took it and kissed it, we never said a word, we just stayed like that for the rest of the flight. I felt as if I was in heaven, right smack in the middle oh hell. Neither Alice nor Edward were surprised at the reception we got once we were off of the airplane. Jasper seemed to not notice anything except for Alice, once he saw her they embraced and just stared at each other, no other things like a normal couple, this felt so special, that I let my guard down just a little letting Jasper's power come over me, bad choice. It hadn't been even a minute when a new wave of pain hit me; I quickly put my shield up again and hoped with all my heart that Jasper hadn't felt that. We greeted everyone, they all seemed happy to see us again. Esme hugged me like a mother, and for a moment I felt like a child again.

"Thank you" She whispered to my ear, "Thank you so much." Then she turned to Edward and hugged him, she looked as if she were about to cry.

"Don't you ever dare to put me through that again," she nearly growled

"Yes, mother" Edward said as a chuckle escaped his lips. I had to close my eyes as a new wave of pain hit me, they were getting stronger.

"Time to get you home." Edward whispered ion my ear, then his head snapped up and stared at Alice.

"What?" Alice just nodded her head, and turned to stare back at Jasper. I knew what she had to him.

"Edward what is the matter?" Esme asked a little worried.

"It's nothing." She didn't seem convinced, but didn't say anything. We made our way to the parking lot, and found Emmet and Rosalie. Edward stiffened.

"Don't, Edward," Esme, said, "She feels awful."

"She should." He growled.

"Edward stop, it wasn't her fault." I told him.

"Let her make her amends." Esme told him. "We're riding with Jasper and Alice." She said it in a firm voice and Edward didn't dare fight against this.

"Yes mother." I didn't want to ride with Rosalie, but I didn't say anything as I was strapped into the car. As the car came to life, I knew my time was going to be cut short.

"Edward," Rosalie began, but Edward cut her off.

"I know" was all he said, his voice was rough, and I knew he was still angry. Rosalie turned to me.

"Bella?" I turned to look at her carful not to show my surprise.

"Yes, Rosalie?" I was hesitant to answer but I knew I had to.

"I so sorry Bella, I feel awful for everything that has happened. I am so very grateful that you were brave enough to go through that, and that you're still alive. Please tell me you forgive me." She was almost begging, now this was new.

"Of course, it wasn't really your fault. It was mine for jumping off that dammed cliff; I could have just waited for the pack to come…" I trailed off knowing that I had said too much, I had three pair of eyes on me.

"About that" Edward said. A wave of pain hit me and I winced. Edward quickly changed subject, "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Yes, it's just a headache." He didn't seem convinced.

"You should sleep" he said, I knew that I wouldn't be able, but I closed my eyes and felt my surroundings.

_15 Minutes Later_

'B!'

'What is it?' she seemed worried.

'Do you know were Die is?'

'What, what the hell happened?'

'I don't know, I was told she walked out of the house a day ago and never returned'

'No this is bad.'

'No, you think.' I let myself feel all my surroundings, searching for one specific person.

'Found her.'

'What were is she?'

'Does Les know yet?'

'Hell no!'

'Okay tell him she is with me, it seems I have a welcoming party, and they brought a guest,'

'Those Son of a '

'Hey!"

'Sorry.'

'Cover will you?'

'You're not strong enough'

'To hell with that.'

I opened my eyes and knew what I had to do.

"Emmet make a right in the next turn."

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"I was hoping you guys could drop me off closer," was all I said

"Closer to what exactly?" Edward asked.

"I need to do something before I get back to the house."

**EPOV**

Something was definitely wrong, Bella was hiding something. I was going to find out even if it was the last thing I did. What could she be hiding? She was avoiding answering my questions that much I knew, I also knew that she couldn't hide those secret forever. How come she wasn't tired, she hadn't slept at all, and what did she mean by a game? She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, Emmet and Rosalie were fooled, but I knew better, why pretend? She jumped a little as if she were startled by something, but what could it be? Then she tensed in my arms, something was wrong. When she opened her eyes, they seemed colder for an instant, but then went back to there original form. When she asked Emmet to take a detour, my attention was suddenly caught, Alice had warned me, something, was wrong, now it was time to know. The fact that she wasn't living with her father, and her having these "blood pills" just kept on adding clues up, but to what was this all leading to?

* * *

**So what do you guys think, I think this week I'll be updating a**** little later, but I'll update, that's the good thing. Please read and review I really like knowing what you guys think. Well, see you soon.**


	13. Following

Following

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

"What exactly do you need to do?" Edward pressed on. I knew this was going to be hard if he kept going, already one life was at steak, I was not letting them get in the fire line.

"In the next turn make a left, Emmet." I said ignoring Edward.

"Bella!" I was loosing control of my temper. I took a deep breath and answered.

"It's nothing, I just forgot I had to pick up the bikes, before anyone else finds them, or else he is going to kill us." I said in the childish voice I used every time I was playful. Edward just studied me for a few moments.

"Since when did you become a good liar?" Crap

"Huh?" I pretended ignorance.

"You're lying." Was all he said, he was mad.

"Stop right over there Emmet."

"No Emmet don't"

"Emmet, stop the car, I really don't want to get into trouble, more than I already am."

"You can't get in trouble, you're not living with you're dad anymore."

"I wish, god I can still get in trouble and it is so awful." I had to get them out of here before the sensed what was wrong.

"No Bella, not until you explain."

"Look I really need to get off here, it's important. Emmet stop the car." My anger was growing, this was going to be bad, this was going to be really bad. I forced Emmet to stop the car, and quickly hopped out. "I'll go to you're house once I solve this little problem." And I was in the forest, getting out of sight.

**EPOV**

"Well, that was weird" said Emmet looking confused.

"What was up with her?" Rose asked a little pissed

"She's hiding something, Emmet turn the car and go back home, I'll meet you guys there."

"What are you going to do?" Rose asked

"I'm going to follow her and find out what it is she's hiding." I was pissed. I got out the car and hid in the shadows as I followed Bella. Emmet and Rose went back home. What was going on?

**BPOV**

I walked for a couple of minutes, until I was sure I was a good distance away that they couldn't hear me I had to hold on to a tree s a wave of pain shook my body, I really didn't have time for this. Once the pain was gone I calmed my breathing and opened my eye, slowly letting the anger wash over me. I took my sweater off and let my hair flow loose. It fell in curls a little passed my shoulders. I turned it into a dirty blond color I always used when I did this. My eyes turned into a combination of gold and brown. I took my mirror out and turned it back into a gun and hid it in my back, pulling my shirt over it. I gathered my stuff inside and hid the backpack in the tree. Someone was following me.

**EPOV**

I followed Bella for a good while, when she finally stopped. She looked around her before dropping the bag and had to support herself in a tree, she was in pain that much was evident. I had to fight the urge to go and hold her in my arms. She recovered soon, and was breathing normal, that's when it happened, she transformed right in front of my eyes, since when did she wear clothes like that, I had to admit it looked goo on her, but I had never seen her dress so _sexy_. Her hair, her eyes, change. Did she just turn that mirror into a gun? As she placed in her back, covering it with her shirt, I knew it was a real gun. Since when did she use a gun, and how the hell did she do all that?

**BPOV**

I didn't want him to see this, but what choice did I have. Edward could be so stubborn at times; this was going to complicate things. I could already feel them. I stopped were I was and turned to face him.

"Edward, I know you're there" Within seconds he was right in front of me.

"What the hell is going on Isabella?"

"Look the less you know the better, trust me on this." He was about to say something else, but with one look into my eyes, and he froze. "I need you to stay here and not make a sound, don't interfere with what is about to happen, I'll explain everything once I'm done, I promise," I couldn't look him in the eyes. As I told him this I out a shield around him, he wouldn't be heard or seen. Nothing would be able to get in or out. I chanced it and looked him in the eyes, he seemed a little scared, time was running out.

"Edward, I love you." I didn't give him time to respond, I through myself on him and kissed him with everything that was in me. He didn't resist and kissed me back as if there was no tomorrow. I felt as if I was in heaven. That's when I hear Dianne scream, I broke apart and ran to were I was supposed to be, as ran thought I heard him say, I love you to. I quickly let my anger rise and turned into a Rose, I was ready to play. As I stepped out and looked around me, I knew this was going to be fun.

"Room for one more player, boys?" I said in a playful voice.

"Elizabeth..."

**EPOV**

"Edward, I know you're there" How did she know?

"What the hell is going on Isabella?" I used her full name, because I knew it would show just how angry I was. As I looked into her eyes, I froze; they seemed cold, almost frozen. They were a combination of gold and brown, they seem beautiful yet dangerous. Something was wrong

"I need you to stay here and not make a sound, don't interfere with what is about to happen, I'll explain everything once I'm done, I promise," she was avoiding my eyes, it was a good thing, I was still in shock by her eyes. When she finally looked at me she seemed anxious.

"Edward, I love you." Before I could respond she was kissing me. She kissed me hard, and I couldn't resist, I kissed her with all that was in me, I knew this was wrong, but I didn't care, I felt as if I was in heaven. Then I heard a scream, Bella was already running to were the scream came from. I tried to follow her, but found I couldn't move, I read the minds of those who were there and saw what was happening, they came for Bell and they wanted her dead, they had a prisoner with then.

"I love you to" I whispered after her. She was in danger and I couldn't do anything. I saw as she stepped out. She looked so beautiful, and so deadly.

"Room for one more player, boys?" her voice was sounded playful.

"Elizabeth..." everyone seemed scared as she entered.

* * *

**So what do you guys think. There might be more mistakes in this chapter because my computer is suddenly being retarded, sorry. Do you like it so far? What do you think is happening? Thanks for all those who review, you guys all made my day. Well, see you soon.**


	14. Welcoming Party

Welcoming Party

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"You boys seem surprised." I said in a sad voice, using my British accent "I hope this doesn't mean you're afraid, is it?" I was toying with them. "If you're afraid, it always kills all the fun!" I did a quick mental scan on all of them. It was five of them. Two assassins, a vampire, a shape shifter, and a witch. This was going to be easy.

"Elizabeth, what a pleasant surprise to see you here." The vampire took a step forward, he was trying to hide his shaking, but I noticed, and this brought a smile to my face.

"I always hate it when the leader doesn't have the guts to step forward and present themselves," I sighed, "I make me feel bad." I said turning to the witch.

"What do you mean?" the vampire said, they were still playing, okay let them. The assassins were the ones who were holding Dianne, I weaved a spell over them, this was going to kill them slowly, from the inside, they wouldn't notice, until it was too late to do anything. I walked forward until I was face to face with the vampire. I put my hand to his chest, he was two times my side, and for an Novice, would have looked like the leader, but I wasn't a Novice, and I knew better.

"Honey, I really hate it when you try to deceive me" With that his body turned into ice. Then the ice shattered, and every piece of him turned to flames. All that was heard were his screams of agony as he was destroyed.

"Really," I turned once again to the witch, "Using an intermediate to act as leader, that's pathetic, even for a Thorn." He stepped forward and took out a knife.

"We haven't been properly introduced, my name is Erick, a master Thorn, and I shall be your demise." He had a sick smile on his face; I knew what he was going to do next. I through him back and he made an impact with a tree, I hade made the tree strong enough to support the impact without damage, then it stretched its branches and held Erick there. It was going to take sometime for him to get out of that one. The tree was slowly turning into ice, which was going to make him escape harder, but I made so that he will be able to get out of it. All this happened in a matter of seconds.

"Now that was mean, I'm, sure you weren't going to use that dagger to strike me right?" I asked in an innocent, hurt voice. That's when the spell worked its way to the assassins, they both feel to the ground, holding the head and screaming out in pain, as they took there last breaths. Dianne feel to the ground, and the shape shifter took that opportunity to grab her and put his hands to her throat. His hands were shaped into a blade, and with the littlest of pressure could kill her.

"Now, now, witch, you wouldn't want me to hurt her, now would you?" he was smarter than his leader, he would one day, be a strong opponent, but he wasn't yet.

"Drop the girl will you." I said in an anxious voice, he would be the one I tried my latest trick on. I searched deep into his thoughts, until I found what I wanted.

"You are nothing but an ungrateful bastard, you're father was right, you should have never been born" I told him as I turned his fears against him. I through the memory into his head and made him see everything that he had kept hidden for years. He let go of Die and took a step back looking really scared.

"No, you BITCH, get the hell out of my head!" he was shaking with fear and moving his head back and forth as if that would free him from his memories.

"Why?" I asked sounding puzzled. "I'm finally having some fun, you guys are to boring." I said in a bored tone.

"NO, no, no, no" he was yelling at no one in particular.

"I'll stop, but you'll have to do me a favor, Okay."

"I'll do anything, just stop!" tears fell from his face.

"Go to them, and tell the Thorns I'm back and better than ever." I freed him from his torture and he shot running to get away. I let more anger wash over me, so that I wouldn't have to face the consequence just yet.

"Elizabeth!" Dianne screamed, I turned around just in time to doge Erick's attack.

"No fair, that cheating" I whined as I easily dogged every attack he through at me. "Is that all you got?" I asked, he was tired out. "Now, it's my turn. Close your eyes." I ordered Dianne. With one punch my hand went right through him and I pulled his heart out. It was still beating, but his body, was already dead. I through it on him and then set the small area into a fire to dispose of the bodies. When not even there ashes were left I turned to Die.

"You can open you're eyes now." I took a step forward to go and help her, I needed to get her out of here before I lost control.

"I got bored and wanted to escape, for a while, but I didn't want to be alone, so I brought you with me, and we have been in Forks all this time, understood?"

"Yes, but.."

"Nicky will cover for us." My anger was fading and I was feeling weaker by the second.

"You should be in bed, recovering." She seemed worried.

"I heading straight home and going to rest, but I need you to stay with Jacob for awhile, I don't know how my body is going to respond to the strain I put it through, but I don't want you around." I knew she would like the idea of spending her time with the pack.

"Okay" a slow smile spread across her face, I notice that she had a wound.

"You're hurt, give me your hands." I told her.

"No, your not strong enough, plus it's nothing." She was tring to keep me safe.

"It wasn't a request." My voice turned cold. She gave me her hands. She was healed within seconds.

"Give this to Jacob, it'll explain, and here's a bag with supplies." I closed my eyes and found myself in her room. I packed quickly and when I opened them I had the bag in my hand, I handed it to her and she just pretended not to notice the sudden pain that made me wince. I also conjured a letter and also gave it her.

"Here also my phone and this." I handed her both my gun and my phone.

"Les will kill you if he finds out I have this." She said holding up the gun.

"Well let just not tell him okay. Check in with Nick in 24 hours, I have the number as 2 in my speed dial."

"I thought she was grounded." She asked curios.

"She is, but like this gun, it's our little secret. Be careful okay."

"Take care of yourself." And with a waver of my hand she had disappeared. I made her reappear in the forest behind Jake's house. I couldn't hold on anymore. I feel into unconscious

**EPOV**

I stared at my angel as she fought them. I watched in both horror and amazement. She was powerful, and she also wanted dead. She toyed with each one before she finished them off. She killed them all except for the shape shifter. But I knew something was wrong, and the moment I read the girl's mind, Dianne, I knew what it was. I fought harder and harder to break free, but I couldn't. I fight was over before, I began. Bella sent the girl with Werewolves, to protect her. I saw as a wave of pain made her wince, and was desperate to go to her, but I couldn't. Once she had sent the girl off, it became too much for her and she lost conscience. I was finally free. I ran and caught my angel before she hit the ground. Her hair turned back to normal. She was burning. I ran as fast as I could back to my house. Something was terribly wrong with Bella.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Was this chapter okay? Please read and review. I really enjoy finding out what you think. For those of you who are confused things will be explained in two more chapters. Can you wait that long? Well thanks for reading. See you soon.**


	15. Torture

Torture

**Disclaimer-Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV**

As I ran, her smell hit me full force, I also smelled her blood. I looked down at my angel, but didn't see any blood. Then I noticed the blood in my shirt. I stopped running and took her over shirt off. She had her left shoulder in bandages, blood was seeping through. That set me off again. I knew Alice would see us coming and worn the others. I was already speeding to get to Carlisle.

_Two Days Later_

For the past two days all I could do was hold my angel in my arms. Carlisle couldn't do much, but at least he had stopped the bleeding. He couldn't say what was wrong with her. I just stared at her she looked so peaceful, but then it started. She stared to twist and turn. I was thrown against the wall, my room started to freeze, outside a storm was beginning and by the looks of it, it was going to be big. I tried to walk back to Bella's side, but found a barrier, I couldn't get any closer.

"Damn it, let me trough." My whole family was at my door starring at my room, when they tried to step closer they were thrown back, as much as they tried, they couldn't get any closer, and I couldn't get out.

"What the Hell is happening?" Emmet growled, Bella wined in her sleep, she seemed as if she were in pain, and I remembered what she had told Dianne.

"No, it's not true."

"What's not true?" Esme sounded nervous

"Bella is doing this!" I whispered. All eyes went from me to Bella

"Wait" Bella said, she was sleep talking. As she winced in pain, the hall outside my room was beginning to freeze.

"But how can she be doing this?" Carlisle asked confused, "Edward, you stay with her, we'll be checking on you ever so often. They left, and I pulled a chair the closes I could.

_Day Three_

"No!" Bella yelled. A roar of thunder sounded pretty close. It was killing me, seeing her like this. Instead of getting better, it just got worse, and as Bella, worsen, so did the storm.

'Edward' it's going to end soon. I heard Alice's thoughts from down stairs. Bella tossed and turned as if trapped in a nightmare. Some how only the third floor was frozen, the rest of the house was okay, but my family couldn't come in, and I couldn't go out. The storm had them trapped in the house.

"Edward," she said in a strangled voice.

"I'm here love." I knew she couldn't here me, but that didn't stop me from answering.

"Don't leave me, I'm scared."

"Never!" It was almost as if she had for that instant, heard me, I knew that was impossible. Seeing her suffer like this broke my heart. She was quiet for a couple of hours, but never stopped tossing and turning.

"I'm sorry…Kill you…lost control… no more." What was she talking about, she had been randomly talking in her sleep, but this caught my attention, I added this to the list of things she would need to explain.

**BPOV (Night Mare)**

I was running, I was trying to escape something, it was chasing me, and I was scared. Then I caught sight of Edward, he seemed worried, I went after him and soon found my self facing him. I felt like I was in heaven, even for that second.

"Edward" I said in a strangled voice. I felt safe being near to him, I didn't want to be scared any more.

"I'm here love." And I knew he was.

"Don't leave me, I'm scared."

"Never!" He sounded so sincere, we took off hand in hand, walking, not caring for what was behind me. Then he faded, and I found myself looking at a scene that I never wanted to remember. I saw everything that had happened, I saw how I had gotten poisoned. And then she was in front of me. She looked sad and scared, yet angry.

"I'm sorry, please, I'm so sorry, I never meant to kill you, I just t lost control, I couldn't control myself, my anger is not something that I can control yet."

"No more" was all she said as she to disappeared.

"No more" I repeated

**EPOV**

_Fourth Day_

She had stopped talking, she lay in my bed still as a stone. I could hear her heartbeat, and see the rising of her chest as she breathed. Just as the storm had started, it had stopped. Seeing her like this was killing me. What was going on? She shot up into a sitting position, in a hurry, as she did this all the glass and the crystals that had build up broke into pieces. I heard the small gasps coming from down stairs, and knew the same thing was happening.

"Enough" Bella said in a whisper. The glass froze in place. Then returned to there proper place. Everything was back to normal, no more ice, or crystal, the glass was as if it had never broken. She never looked up, while this happened.

"Bella" her head shot up and locked eyes with me.

**BPOV**

It had finally stopped. As I regained conscience, I remembered a very important thing. I shot up into a sitting position and caused the glass to brake ion the whole house.

"Enough" I said in a whisper, it immediately did my bidding and returned to its rightful place. I reversed all the magic that I had done when I was unconscious.

"Bella" I heard his voice, and my head shot up. I found myself looking at a worried Edward.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think? Was it good? Okay in the next chapter you'll get all your answers. I've had this chapter stuck in my mind for so long, that when I finally came to write it, I couldn't really thin know to word it. I think I could have done a better chapter, but I was a little confused as to how to put it so sorry, if it's not that good. I'll try to make the next chapter better. Well please review, I really enjoy reading what you guys say. See you soon!**


	16. Reunion

Reunion

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

I remembered all that had happened before I passed out and felt ashamed. I felt the tears starting to build up, and I had to look down at my lap. I felt two arms encircle me, and set me in his lap. I just buried my head in his chest and let the tears fall freely. After a while, I build up the courage to ask something I was hoping with all my heart to be true.

"You, saw, didn't you?" I asked as I calmed my self down. "You saw what I did?"

"Yes" was all he answered. This brought a new wave of tears. When I finally grasped that I was really in his arms, that he was really holding me, I felt happy, even if he saw me act like _that! _I knew sooner or later, I would have to explain, not just to him, but to the whole family, to warn them, but right now all I wanted to do was stay here, with him.

"How long was I out for anyway?" I asked really curious to what I had type of trouble my body had done.

"Four days." He said with a smile playing at the corners of his lips, "And a nice snow storm built up while you were out, we've been trapped in the house for days already."

"No way!" I asked a little happy with myself for having produced such a storm as to keep vampires locked in.

"Yes, way. What happened to you to put you in this state?" I knew I would have to do this sooner or later.

"Do you think you can handle blood for a couple of minutes?" I asked as I once more looked down. I felt a cold finger pull my head up so we were face to face once more.

"I think I can handle." He said as he kissed the tip of my nose. "What are you going to do?"

"I need to know my physical state." With that a knife made of ice appeared in my hand. I have always hated doing this, but it was necessary.

"You sure" I asked still a little weary as to have e him close while I did this.

"Yes, love" I felt my heat speed up a little as he called me this. With I closed my eyes and stopped breathing as I swiftly slashed through the palm of my hand with the blade. When I felt the pain the blade disappeared and I opened my eyes. I felt Edward tense up. Concentrating on the blood that was flowing from my hand I gathered a bit with my mind and healed my hand. I blood that I had gathered turned into a bubble in front of me, it grew and grew, then I divided it. From the bubble, came a clear liquid. When I saw this liquid my heart speed up. I wasn't much, it was almost out of my system full, but I still had enough to have to be careful of myself. I crystallized the liquid and made the blood disappear.

My hand reached out to grad the crystal and just held it.

"What is that." Edward just stared at what I had just done in awe.

"Poison." I said with a sad tone, " Made especially from me." I lowered my voice.

"What!" He sounded angry.

"That's what had me like that." I turned to put my hand on his cheek and just held it there, staring at his eyes.

**EPOV**

I had so many questions running through my mind, but I could bring any of them out in the open, I knew she was suffering, that was easy to tell. I stared at what she was doing. I flinched as she cut her palm, but I didn't mind the smell anymore, what got to me was that she was hurting herself. She gathered a small amount of blood, and then healed her hand, when I looked again it was as if she had never cut her self. The only evidence was the bubble of blood that kept on growing in front of us. What she was doing was amazing. The out of the blood came a clear liquid. I felt her heart speed up as the liquid came out. The liquid crystallized right in front of my eyes. Soon the blood disappeared, and she reached out to get the now crystallized liquid in front of us. This was amazing.

"What is that?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Poison, made especially from me." Bella said in a sad voice.

"What"

"That's what had me like that." She said in a sad voice. Who would try to kill her, why, I felt my anger rise. She turned around to face me once more and put her hand on my cheek, it felt so good having her like this. I just stared at her eyes. They were that same combination of brown and golden, the brown was more visible than anything right now, but I could still see a little of the golden color. As I leaned in to kiss her I noticed that she was colder than a normal human. I didn't mind the coldness, but it wasn't healthy, but maybe it was part everything. When I kissed her, I let most of my guard down. I took us further than I have ever.

**BPOV**

This kiss was different than most we had shared. He was kissing me with the same passion that he had showed me before I went to play with the Thorns. He deepened the kiss and soon I found my head resting on a pillow. All too soon, he broke the kiss, and had his forehead touching mine.

"I love you, Isabella Swan" those few words made my heart fly even more, if that was possible. It had been a hard time since I had felt my heart like this, and it felt wonderful. I felt a small blush escape, and I heard him chuckle.

"I love you to Edward Cullen" I kissed him again, until we were so rudely.

"Gross, get a room" Emmet said from the doorway.

"We are in a room Emmet," Edward said, a small growl escaped him as he sat himself down

"We'll I was just sent here to say that everyone want to see Bella, now that she's awake, and we have a couple of questions for you missy." He said in a playful tone before he ran out of the room.

"They're right Bella, you have a lot of explaining to do." Edward said as he got out of bed. That's when I noticed that I was wearing one of Edward's shirts. He caught me staring at what I was wearing.

"Your shirt was full of blood, so we had to change you."

"Oh" was all I said.

"Is that alright, with you?" he seemed worried

"Yes, just one problem." I said as a smile stared to form.

"What is it." He had tensed up.

"Don't expect your shirt back, I like it." He was smiling at me. I got out of the bed, as soon as I stood up, my legs gave out. Edward caught me before I hit the ground.

"Easy there." He said as he picked me up and carried me down stairs. When we were down stairs, we were attacked by a very hyper pixie.

"Bella, you're awake again!" She had me in a hug, off of the ground.

"I guess I am." I said with a smile on my face.

"Alice" Edward said "Be careful." He said this in such a hushed tone, meant only for Alice.

"Don't worry Edward, I'm okay." He just looked dumbstruck, and Alice just hugged me tighter.

"Glad you're finally awake." Emmet said as he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Carlisle asked, truly curious.

"It's a really long story."

" I think we have enough time," Jasper said. Edward led me to a love seat, as everyone filed into the room, grabbing seats. When everyone was seated I stood up and walked to the nearest wall.

"What…"

"Shhh!" I placed my hand on the wall and concentrated. The room turned ice for a second then turned back.

"Well, that was sloppy." I said to myself, as I walked back to Edward.

"What was that about?" Rosalie asked

"The walls have ears, had to make sure no one to listen on this conversation." Everyone just stared.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? I hope this chapter was much better than the last one. Thanks to all of you who review, you really make my day. Anyone care to guess what is going to happen next? Well, see you soon.**


	17. Halfling

Halflings

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

"Carlisle, what do you know about Halflings?" I asked directing the question to him because he had lived the longest.

"Halflings? Just some stories here and there, it's just a legend they used to say to scare the children in my time, why?"

"Because that is a very important piece of information to this story, so I ask again, what do you know about Halflings?"

"They are the children of mixed creatures, to put it."

"Creatures, ha, Les is going to love that one, okay, let start off with that." I took a deep breath as I began the story. "Centuries, no not centuries, millennia's ago, about two to be exact, everyone lived together, fairies, nymphs, mermaids, witches, humans, werewolves, and even vampires." I started with my eyes closed, a smile spreading across my face. "Everything was peaceful, beautiful, there was no battle for power, everyone lived as one, and everyone lived together. Even werewolves, and vampires, lived as one. It really was an extraordinary time."

"Werewolves and vampires, Bella you need to go to a mental hospital." Emmet teased.

"You might be right about the hospital, but it was true. The story of how they became enemies is a long one; I'm not the one who should explain that." I had opened my eyes already.

"How did the vampires live without hurting the humans?" Jasper asked.

"Witches and vampires lived as together, they help each other, they were very close back then. The witches created this kind of tonic for the vampires to take; they lived off of that for generations."

"That sounds beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear.

"It was, it really was." I said as I let myself fall into the story once more.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Greed, ambition and fear happened. Humans, started to fear all those with magic they started to fight us, and kill us. Raids turned to war, blood turned to massacre. We as witches stared to withdraw; we wanted to live in the past, when it was still peaceful. We could live with the humans, we could hide ourselves, but we still lived in groups. We healed and tried to keep what peace we could." A tear escaped. "That time is now called the dark times. And the ones who suffered the most were the children. Before, when we all lived as one, we would mate with each other, they called the offspring's Halflings; sometimes we would be born more like our magical parents, sometimes more like the humans. Those who called themselves pure would taunt us and hurt us. When the war began, what the parents did was separate. When a child was born normal they would stay with there less magical parent, and vice versa. In the magical world, the children would be treated like any other, by most, but there were some who hated us and tortured us just like the humans. If a child showed any magic at all they would be sent of to live in the magic world. Many children lived in fear of being discovered. Things just kept on getting worse. We as vampires had lost our ways, we stared to feed on humans and hurt those we loved. Sometimes they lost there way so much they would even hurt there children."

"What! Vampires, can have children?" Rose asked shocked. I could see her hopes rising.

"Yes, a vampire can have a child, but they can only have them with a witch." I said looking down.

"Oh," she seemed sad.

"Yea,"

"Go on then."Esme urged.

"Every type of magical creatures had to go into hiding; there were only a few who could live with the humans. There was this one group of witches called the Roses, they were the strongest of there time. They were healing both humans, and magical creature. After healing some villagers, their youngest witch went "exploring". "She was a very powerful witch, with the right training and she could be the most powerful. Marie was stubborn, headstrong, curious, kind gentle, had a temper, but couldn't hurt anyone. In her adventure, she stumbled with a vampire. This vampire was a very strong one, he would one day rule. They fell in love at first sight, but there was one problem, she was his singer." I felt Edward hold me tighter.

"What did they do?" Alice asked truly curios.

"They learned to live for one another. They would sneak out ever night to see each other, until one day they were finally caught. Marie's older sister followed her one day, and saw. She helped the couple be together. They married and her learned to live like in the old days. They were perfect together. After a couple of decades they had their first child, a boy named after his father, Alexander Aro." Everyone tensed up at the mention of Aro's name.

"Wait…" but I interrupted Carlisle before he finished his sentence.

"Just listen and you'll see." I closed my eyes once more. "Alex was a lot like his father, but he also showed signs of being a witch. They had a daughter, Luna Marie, she was like her mother, but had vampire speed, strength, and so on. Those to children were the life of both parents. They were also the strongest to walk the earth." I didn't stop the tears from coming now. "Marie died protecting her family. Aro went into a great depression, but he knew he had to keep his children safe. He set up a school, were Halfling could go, were they could grow and learn how to protect themselves. They soon became the order of the Rose, but like there is good, there is also bad. Someone started to recruit the ones who knew about us, and hated us. They became know as Thorns."

"Aro is involved in this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Papa, protects us, and tries to keep as much order as he can, so we Halflings have less to deal with."

"Papa?" Emmet asked.

"You'll soon find out." I said. " Before I continue you should know more about the witches." I took a deep breath. "A witch can be like a human, but we are more powerful, we can control everything and nothing. We belong to everything and nothing. A witch can live for centuries, but if we are a s valuable as humans, before our body matures enough to accept our power, normally we mature around our mid twenties." I lowed my voice. "So I'm a special case"

"You're a witch?" Rose asked.

"Well, yes and no."

"Explain."

"I'm a Halfling, I'm the prize of all Halflings, I'm a descendant from Luna."

"You're related to Aro!" Alice almost shouted.

"More or less." I responded.

"Wow!"

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Don't worry I'm not done with the explanation, but I thought that this chapter was long enough for today. Please review. Also a special shout out to my top reviewer EdwardsOtherWomen. Well see you all soon. **


	18. Rose Academy

Rose Academy

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"You see Luna was part witch part vampire, which caused her bond to be that stronger with him." Everyone looked at me confused. "You know how werewolves imprint?" they all nodded there head. "We as witches do something of the sort, it is kind of the same as imprinting but different, and the fact that she was a Halfling, a strong one, caused there's to be much stronger. You see she fell in love with a witch, she was immortal, he could live longer. The bond made then become one, so when he died, so did she. Luna's line has been mating with witches since herself, but things changed. Witches are becoming less, and less common, we mated with humans so that sometimes causes the magic to die down, and that what happened with my line. My Grandmother Marie, mated, well, now it's called married, a human, she was scared that the magic would die with her, because my mother was born a human. She had given up hope, when my mom, married Charlie and had me."

"You said a Halfling starts maturing until there mid twenties." Carlisle asked interested.

"They do, but that fact that our body doesn't mature till later, doesn't mean we don't show signs, or that an experienced Elder can sense us. I was born, for my bad luck, a very strong Halfling. I'm a direct descendant of Luna, meaning I was born just like her, same powers same everything."

"Wait I'm confused." Alice said.

""Well, let's put it a percentage, I was born about 10 human, 50 witch 40 vampire. When I was born my grandma put a protection spell on me, I wouldn't be found, and Papa would always be looking after me to. When she knew she was dying, she knew that is push come to shove, my mom wouldn't be able to keep me safe, so she made it so, my human side dominated my being until I was ready to handle my responsibilities as a Rose and as the last descendant from Luna's line."

"Oh"

"Yea, but now we need to go back again so you can understand what happened to me. Luna was the youngest of the two kids, Alex's line mated with vampire's humans, and witches, so at times the magic is strong, at times it's not, like me one child was born just like Alexander, , a trouble maker with a heart of gold." As I remembered what Nicky had done to help me get out of my depression, a giggle escaped my lips. They were just looking at me waiting for me to continue. "Nick is awesome" I felt Edward tense up as if jealous, but he didn't say anything, I went into Jasper's mind.

"_You're jealous?" _Edward did a slight shake of his head signifying a no.

"_Then why do you're emotions betray you?" _Edward just ignored him. I was laughing.

"Nick is a girl Edward, you and Alice has met her already." They looked at me confused.

"The only person that we have met that…Aro's adoptive daughter, Nicole?" Alice asked in wonder.

"The one and only, she's a pain in the neck. But she's pretty cool, although right now I should still be made at her." I mumbled to myself.

"What?" Edward asked

"Personal reasons, okay so now we are going back to my 18th birthday."

**EPOV**

What Bella was telling us was both scary and beautiful, the world she described sounded too good to be try, and yet she was so sure. There seemed that the world kept bigger secret than just vampires. What Bella said brought new hope to me. When she motioned Nicole, at first I thought she was a boy and the way she spoke of this "Nick" made me feel jealous, for what reason, I don't know, but when she clarified I felt relief swoop through me.

"When I turned 18, my body, started to mature, my magical side started to take over, but I didn't notice a thing, I was to worried about Edward," she tensed in my arms, "It was when he started acting cold towards me." I looked down feeling all the anguish once more, Jasper sensing this sent a calm wave towards me. Bella took a deep breath.

"The day Edward left, I tried following him, I knew it was useless, but I still did. When he said that he didn't want me anymore, it caused my change to happen quicker, breaking the spell my grandma had put on me." A tear was coming down her cheek, if I could cry, I would be.

"I got lost some were in the forest, when it happened." She tensed up in my arms, "Two Thorns, sensed me, they, were masters, so they should have been able to kill, me, but when they attacked my body immediate reacted, even before my mind had a chance to catch up. I shield went around me, and when the first one tried to come close, he was destroyed, the second, sensing that I was different from the rest tried another thing. I was still new to that I didn't know what I was doing, and my human side still had a good hold on me, so I stared to feel tired very soon. The one that I hadn't killed kept throwing things at me, causing me to lose more control, I was desperate, and I called for help, but the sentence never came out of my mouth. Soon after Nicky came and finished the other one. When she came she could sense me, we had a bond, without even knowing each other, I could read her mind, she could read mine. 'Close your eyes.' She said. I did as I was told and when I finally dared to open them, Nick was holding me and trying to calm me down. She explained what was happening to me and told me I had to go with her to the Academy, that there I would learn to master myself. She told me that my human side was dying out and that I needed to be somewhere safe while this happened." I winced as she told us what had happened but what she said last, caught my attention.

"Wait your human side..." but she didn't let me finish my sentence

"Dying out, yes, my magical side was taking control and since they were stringer than my human side, it kind of killed my human side. Right now my dominate side is my witch side, but my witch and vampire side work as one, giving me extra power, leaving me less defenseless." I think she sensed the confusion because she continued. "I my look and feel like a human, but I'm not as fragile, it takes more to kill me now. You can't poison me, nor can a human even touch me for that matter. Only a few people have the power to actually kill me, and there is fewer things that can kill me still, so a jump of a cliff is considered a walk in the park for me. Although in the current state in I'm, it complicates things." My angel wasn't as defenseless as before, this made me happier, meaning that I didn't always have to be so careful around her.

"Okay, going back to that night. I trusted her from the moment I saw her, so I said yes. That same day a letter of acceptance to the Rose Academy had come. Nick had helped me calm down, so when I got home it was as if nothing had happened. By the next day I had my things packed and was catching a plane to London. We made both of my parent believe I had a cousin there. We'll Nick is like my cousin, but for some reason it's more of a sisterly bond. It's as if we picked up the lives of Alexander and Luna, but with a couple of differences. There I was assigned one well two guardians, because I was still too young. This caused great problem, I needed to learn how to control my powers but I was too young, so that's how Elizabeth was born." I remembered that when she faced those men, they called her Elizabeth and she seemed to go by that name to. "We made everyone believe that I was Nicole's younger sister, I became Elizabeth Anthony, age 25. The only one's who know the truth would be, Papa, my guardians, Dianne, and now you." She took another deep breath. "I was living with Nicky all this time, by day I'd train in the Academy, and by night my guardians would work with me. Leslie is my really guardian, Nicole is also considered one because of the whole connection thing. Dianne is Leslie's younger sister. They are descendants from Marie's sister's line. Nicky and Les are overprotective with us because we are considered the children of the family. Dianne is only 15 so she has no powers yet, but when she gets them she's going to be just as strong as her brother and me well, you can guess." She must be talking about that girl that she rescued.

"Yup that's her." I looked at her and remembered that she could read my mind.

"Oh sorry, I'll try to stay out of your mind." She told me. "Well as a Rose I have become well known, in a matter of weeks I was already with people who have done this for years. In both academies we have levels. Novice, Intermediates, Masters, and Executives. May people don't ever make it to the executive level, but I was already there. Then there is one more level for us Roses, may don't know about it, only the executives do. It's the Royals.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Not to boring? I hope you guys are really enjoying this story. Do you guys think I should do a sequel for it? Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all those who have reviewed, you really made my day. Thanks for reading this story and review. Well, see you soon. **


	19. Royals

Royals

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

"What are Royals?" Esme asked

"Like I said before, Rose Academy was created by Aro to protect his entire descendant, and those who were also born as Halfling. The ones that are from his line are considered Royals because, we originate from two very powerful beings, adding on to the fact that many think we should have never been born, due to the power we contain. Many think us a threat so the identities of the Royals are kept secret from all, even our Elders."

"But don't you belong to his line?" Jasper asked.

"Yup, but no one knows that, again only his descendants, Aro, Leslie and Dianne know." I sighed.

"Ha-ha Bella's a princess." Emmet said while laughing.

"Don't remind me." I said. "You don't have a clue what your talking about." I finished with a smile on my face.

"Continue" Rosalie said.

"Well like I said, I advanced very quickly, and soon allowed to play games."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that I was able to go fight, we're still the peace keepers among our kind. But sometimes one species wants more power than they have so we have to go interfere then, it's really complicated, keeping our secret, keeping each other alive, and so on, really you don't need to know about that." I said

"Oh yea, and next your going to tells us you have met the Boogie Man" Emmet asked trying to out wit me. A smile formed

"Actually…"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes, he's pretty cool, helping us keep the future Halfling safe from the Thorns, I've even worked with his son! He's pretty cute, and a good kisser." I added the last part to bug Edward, and it worked because I heard a growl come from his chest.

"Lighten up, will you? Nicky and he had a thing back then, and since I live with her, I have to sit through hours of torture of things like that." That made him calm down.

"But that still doesn't explain what happened to you theses days." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Like I said, I became a good player, I would frequently play as Elizabeth, I even gained the reputation of Ice Princess because I play so good with ice.

'And her temper bites, she really did earn that name.'

"Hey!" I exclaimed in a loud voice.

'You shut up, Fire Princess!'

'Fine I will'

"What happened?" Edward asked every one was looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Nothing." Nicky was just being mean, I wanted to say, but I didn't.

"I was beyond tired, I hadn't slept for weeks, my training was becoming harder, I was getting new powers, and I was game after game, so I wasn't thinking straight. Well during a game, I was sent to save some children from Thorns, I had thought it was going to be easy, and at first it was, I had finally gotten the children, and I let me guard down, I felt a witch knife hit me right here," I pointed to my left shoulder, "And that made me loose it, I was beyond pissed. I sent the children, with, well I got the children out, and I let my anger take a hold of me. When I fight, I always do this, but never like that." I felt the tears coming down, but I wouldn't open my eyes. "The best way to put what happened would be a massacre, I wasn't in control of my body, and I caused much damage. When I got back to the house Nicky saw I was hurt. Both she and Les checked over me. It turned out the knife had, had poison to it, normally it wouldn't have affected me, but like I said before to Edward, it was made especially for me. This happened about three weeks ago, maybe."

"I saw you heal yourself, why didn't you do it again?" Edward asked, his voice was strangled.

"Because I can't heal until the poison is all out, or else it could really kill me." I felt him tighten his hold on me. "They put me on bed rest until it was all out of my system, I got pissed, I had too much time to think, nothing to distract me, and Nicky was grounded at Papa's house because of something she had done. That's how I got Papa to say no to your request Edward, when I found out, I contacted Nicky, and she interfered in it. Well, I didn't want to stay there so I ditched the guard, and left, I was in the forest when it happened, that's what I hate, my powers don't stop growing, meaning that I get surprised a lot, I was thinking about the meadow, and then I felt a pull, when I opened my eyes, I was at the meadow. I was planning on coming to Forks anyway, so it wasn't that bad, but it had been a long time since I had been here, so I started to wonder, and Victoria found me!" I ended with a false happy note.

"Victoria," Edward growled.

"Is not here anymore, and didn't harm me." I opened my eyes and continued. "I was in no state to fight, so instead I ran. She cornered me at the cliffs, I could feel the pups right behind us, so without think about it twice, I jumped! Victoria had to give up, and I set up a false trail which lead her back to London. Jake got me out of the water, then I went to my dad's house, and Alice could pretty much tell you what happened from then. Any questions?"

_Some time later_

Edward and I were finally alone, I explained every question that he had. We had been like this for hours.

"What day is it?" I asked Edward. He hadn't let me go every since I woke up.

"The 17th why?"

"Oh crap!" I remembered I needed to get back home.

"What's wrong" Edward asked alarmed.

"Nicky's last day of being grounded was today, meaning she is coming here tomorrow and I need to go get Die. Can I borrow a phone?" I asked not really wanting to go back to reality.

"Here" he handed me a phone from his pocket. I lifted me face from his chest, and kissed him.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He kissed me again. I quickly dialed the number of my phone to call Dianne.

_10 minutes later._

"Be ready Die, I'll be there in a few, okay." I told Die as we were about to hang up.

"Does she really have to go?" Jake whined from the other line. Causing me to laugh.

"Yes Jake she does, and I hoped you behaved or else you'll have to face the rather of family." I teased.

"Yes, ma'ma."

"K see you in a few, bye." And I hung up and quickly called Nicky.

"Bella!, OMG finally free, I feel sooooo happy."

"I can tell, so do you want us to pick you up, or what?"

"Yes my plane will be there tonight at midnight."

"Okay."

"You know what that means right?" she asked and I could already imagine the sly gin that was forming in her lips.

"Nope."

"We need to go SHOPPING!"

"We wouldn't need to, if you hadn't burned the whole house down." I stated as I knew she was right. I had no clothes at all.

"Well I wanted spaghetti, and you weren't there to cook!" she said like a little child.

"Well that doesn't mean that you had to play with fire."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

"Oh, well."

"Hey, I'm bringing a friend along is that okay?"

"Yup. Who?"

"You'll see" I could feel her trying to get a peak from my mind. "And no cheating."

"You suck."

"Ditto."

"See you in hell!" she said as she hung up. I just laughed.

"You should stay in bed." Edward said as soon, as I hung up.

"Don't worry, I will be, but just not today or tomorrow, I already slept enough, plus I'll be okay." I saw the doubt in his eyes. "Promise." I said as I kissed him again.

"Fine."

"Can you drop me off, at my house, I need to get my car to pick up Die."

"Okay."

"Oh, yeah I need to ask Alice something." Before I could even stand up, a pixie was in the room with us.

"Oh Bella, I'd love to thank you so much."

"Okay then, we'll come round tomorrow, at like nine, is that okay?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yup" and with that Edward was driving me to the house I shared with my Rose family.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Not to bad? Thank to all those who review, and thanks for reading this story. I really hope you are enjoying it so far. Please tell me what you think? Anyone with guess from the future? Anyone who had already guessed what Bella really was? Thanks to angstar54** **for the review. Well, thanks again. See you soon.**


	20. Picking Up

Picking Up

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I had told Edward to go home, that I would call him once I was back. He was stubborn and didn't want to go. I told him he needed to go hunting, and that right now was the best time. His eyes were pitch black, I could have given him the pills, but I had to get him away. He agreed but reluctantly. I was already in my dark gray Eclipse going to pick up Dianne. I pulled up to the familiar house and got out about to knock when an overly excited werewolf, and a very hyper teenager came out. Jake pulled me into o tight hug.

"Jake…can't …breathe!" and he put me down.

"Pretty girl!" Die said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Beautiful, I guess I was missed?" I said joking with them.

"Hell yea!" Jake said, "Come inside the whole pack is here!"

"Do I have to?" I asked as Embry came to the door.

"Yes, unless your to scared of a pack of wolves!" he teased.

"Sorry puppy, but that's far from the truth!" I shot back.

_An Hour Later_

I always had fun when I visited the pups, I could be around people who didn't know what I had become, although it sometimes kills me, for having to keep half of who I am a secret, but I could still fight with them, with out having to blow it, or go full strength, and get to kick their butts. They knew about the Academy, knew I was a Rose, but they thought I was a pacifist. Although they knew that I still had to learn how to protect myself in case of emergencies.

"How was you visit with the pups?" I asked Die as we made our way back to the house.

"It was awesome!" she went into a detailed explanation of what had happened.

"And then Jake kissed me, and asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend! Can you believe it! He said he had imprinted on me, but didn't know how to say it, or never had enough time to do it." She sighed as she remembered.

"So you to are going out now, right?" I teased her. I already knew her answer; she had been crazy about Jake since the first time she came down for a visit with me. Ever since I would try to always bring her but I think mister overprotective already knew about it, even though both me and Nicky have been trying to hide this fact from him.

"Yes," she sighed once more. "I love him." I had as smile on my face. We sat in silence, until I brought the topic up.

"Please tell me you didn't have to used the gun." I asked.

"Nope."

"Thank goodness." I said.

"Here," she said as she gave the gun back.

"Thanks" I grabbed it from her and also got my phone.

"Oh guess, what?" I asked her.

"What?" she asked.

"I got your phone!" I said as I pulled it out from my pocket, "Thought you might want it back." I said.

"Thanks B, you're the best!" she was truly happy, "Question, why do you have the Pussycat Dolls song, When I Grow Up for my ring tone?" she asked. I knew she didn't really like that song, but I thought it fit her perfectly.

"No reason, I just like it!" I said as I tried hard not to laugh.

"Uh ha!" she said without believing me. By now we were outside the house already, so I just parked and got out; when we were inside she looked around for the damage she imagined I caused.

"What happened?" she asked when she didn't find a scratch in the house.

"I didn't stay here!" I said in a small voice.

"What?" she asked confused.

"I stayed at the Cullen's place."

**DPOV**

"What you stayed with them!" I asked truly pissed.

"And if I did what does it matter to you?" she wasn't going to back down, and I knew that when Les, and Nicky found out about this, I wouldn't be the only one who would be pissed at her.

"They hurt you, and you still trust them! Bella, how could you, they are just going to hurt you again." I let a tear escape as I remembered the first months, when Bella had joined the Academy; I never wanted to see her like that.

"Please tell me you haven't forgiven _him!" _I yelled, he had caused her all that pain.

"I love him, and he loves me, how could I not forgive him!" She yelled back, I could see she was getting pissed to and I knew I had to back down.

"Sorry, got a little carried away, B!" I said trying to calm her down.

"Be ready, we're picking Nicky up from the airport in about two hours." With that she left.

_Two Hour Later_

Bella had locked herself in her room, and I had done the same. I knew when to back off, but it just got me mad that _he _would came back after hurting her so much. When we had left for the airport, we hadn't even spoken. The air was tense.

**BPOV**

Why would she even care, it was my life, and I could do what ever I wanted with it. But I knew that she was just worried for me, and I hated it when we were mad at each other.

"Look Die, I'm sorry, I yelled at you back there." I said

"It's okay, it's none of my business any way." She said, and I knew that's not what she felt.

"Nicky is taking us shopping tomorrow!" I said to change the subject

"Really!" she asked excited!

"Yup, oh and also Alice is coming with us." This seemed to stop her excitement, but then she remembered that her grudge was on Edward, that Alice hadn't done anything to me, so she seemed to lighten up. I knew that once they met they would get along fine. We were waiting for Nicky to come out of the crowed, I could already sense her.

"Strangers!" I heard her exclaimer as she ran to hug us both.

"Monster!" I exclaimed.

"Hide me!" Die said as we were both smiling.

"Oh, very funny!" Nicky said.

"We know." Both of us told her as we hugged her.

"I feel so under packed, man I only have my carry one bag!" Nicky exclaimed as we made our way to my car.

"Well, we would still have close, if _someone, _hadn't burn the whole house down!" I said

"How many times to I have to say sorry?" Nicky pouted.

"Oh come on you two, you know you could have always moved in with Les and me, it would do Les good to have to live with more girls! Man it's feels so weird living with my brother." Die said from the back seat.

"Poor Die! But now we get to live together, only that Les is also moving in!" Nicky said.

"What!" both me and Die exclaimed together, "He's not supposed to get anywhere near me for a month!" I said

"I know, but Papa said, he was moving in with us, to keep us behaving after the month was over." Nicky said. I was both relived and scared at the same time. Scared, because that gave him more time to come up with a punishment for me, relived, because I didn't have to face him yet. Die had fallen asleep in the back as we went home. I extended my hand into Nicky's face.

"Lost the bet, vamp, Jake, and Die _did_ imprint!" I told her as I smiled.

"No way, your lying!" she exclaimed in a high voice.

"If you don't believe me, ask her" I said pointing to Die. Nicky woke her up.

"Hey Die is it true that Jake imprinted with you?" she asked a very sleepy Die.

"Yes, why?"

"Never mind, go back to sleep okay!" she said as she turned to me. We waited until she had fallen asleep once more

"Here you go witch." She said as she handed me the keys to my new motorcycle. When we got home, we all went to our rooms, I fell into a peaceful sleep, were I was dreaming of only Edward.

**NPOV**

I was playing in the computer, when I heard a soft knock in my door.

"Who is it?" I said, although I already knew who it was

"It's me." Die's voice drifted from the outside.

"Come in." I said as I got up.

"What's up" I asked as she sat with me in my bed.

"Did you know the Cullen's are back?" I took a deep breath as I knew what this was going to lead to.

"Yes!" I answered truthfully

"What, you knew!" she asked getting mad.

"Did you also know that she forgave him!" she said raising her voice. I had resented him, even grown to hate Edward for what he had done to Bella, but when I saw him in Volterra, all of it disappeared. I saw a man in love willing to give his life up to be with the one he loved. Then when I saw then together, I knew they shared that bond,. And that I couldn't do anything to stop them, so I was willing to give him another chance, but just one more.

"Yes, I suspected as much!"

"What and you didn't stop her!"

"Look there is more to this story then even I knew." I said, "I met him." I told her of everything I had observed when I met him and she stayed silent.

"So they share the bond?" she asked looking at the wall.

"Yes!"

"If he even…"

"I'll kills him if he dares to hurt her again, of that you have my word." I told her.

"Oh, so what do we do now?"

"We let destiny take it's coarse, and try not to interferer, we have to give him a second chance, although I am going to have a serious talk with him." Die smiled at this.

"Now go back, to sleep, I'm going to wake you guys up early to go shopping, and we also need to pick Alice up!" I said in a happy tone.

"K, night"

* * *

**What do you guys think? Good, bad? Please review, and tell me what you think. I hope your liking this story so far! Well thanks to all those who have reviewed. Well, see you soon.**


	21. Shopping

Shopping

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"Can't you go any slower?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice. Nicky, was driving today, and if I said she drove even worse then the Cullen's that's an understatement.

"Hey, I'm already going 200 over," she said with a smile.

"I noticed." Die said from the back. We were on our way to pick Alice up, and we were driving her Jetta.

"Seatbelts, girls."

"Yes mother."

"I'm not" Nicky turned around, to face Die.

"Nicole, you going to hit a tree!"

"Shit." She turned to face the road once more and made the car stop. We all looked at each other, as the Cullen's came out of the house with a worried expression. We took one look at them and busted out laughing.

"I'm driving." I said, as I got out of the car.

"No, my car!" Nicky said while crossing her arms.

"Tough luck vamp, I really don't feel like covering for another car crash, today."

"I was drunk." She retorted.

"Me to, and yet, I didn't do what you did!" I shot back. Die whistled from the back seat.

"Lookie, lookie, cookie, cookie!" I looked to the Cullen's and they were staring at us like we were crazy.

"Nicky pushed me fully out of the car and I would have fallen, if Edward hadn't caught me.

"Thanks." I said as I looked up. I gave him a kiss.

"Nasty!" Die said from the back.

"I think I'm going to barf." I gave him another kiss as I heard those to bugging me from the car. I heard him chuckle.

"Are they always like this?" he asked me.

"Sometimes even worse!" Nicky said as she got out of the car.

""Edward, you already met my death,"

"Am not!" Nicky said as both her and Die made there way, to stand by me.

"Are to!"

"Who said you could butt in?" Nicky said with a hint of defeat in her voice.

"I did!" I told her. She pocked out her tongue and I did the same. I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"Sorry" the three of us mumbled.

"Okay, Dianne, Nicole." I pointed to them, "This is Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle Jasper, Alice, and Edward." I pointed to each in turn.

"Come on we have to be there early!" I moaned, "Come on Alice!" Alice just jumped happily to us.

"No boys allowed." Nicky turned to Edward.

"You suck you know."

"Yup!" I kissed Edward good bye, and said bye to all the Cullen's and then turned to get into the car.

"Hey Nicky, why don't you sit with me in the back!" Nick knew she had lost the fight, and Die wanted payback.

"Hell no, I really want to be alive when we get to the mall!" she said as I got in the drivers seat.

"Hey my car!" Nicky said. Tough luck sweetheart. It's either you let me drive, or you sit in the back." I said with a smile.

"I hate you!" she mumbled as she sat in the passenger's seat.

"Love you to!" I said as we made our way to the mall.

In our drive, the four of us, joked and laughed around like little two year olds. I really had fun. Nicky, Die, and Alice got along just great, and that made me happy. I got teased a lot, but I teased back. All in all, our day shopping wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I got more then enough close. Both Rose cloths and normal close. The Rose cloths were always revealing, but at least, I didn't get teased too much about that. I hadn't had this much fun, or allowed myself to open up like I was since Edward had left me, it felt good, to be whole again. It was midnight once we got to the Cullen home, the trunk and car was full of bags, we barely had enough space to move, but it didn't matter. We all got out of the car and made our way to the house. We were all laughing when I felt two ice cold hands make their way around my waist, I didn't need to turn around, to know who it was.

"I missed you" I velvet voice said in my ear.

"I missed you to." I turned to kiss him. We stayed for about an hour just talking and fooling around. I was really enjoying this day. Nicky and Die took the car and went home, Edward took me.

"How was your hunting trip?" I asked him. I was holding his hand in my lap.

"It was okay, but I couldn't stop thinking about you!" she said staring at me, "How was your shopping trip?" he asked being playful.

"Actually I've lived through worse; I had a lot of fun." I told him truthfully. A felt my eyes closing.

"Sleep, love, I'll get you home." I was barely aware, of getting home, I felt Edward carry me inside.

**EPOV**

Bella had fallen asleep in the car. I carried her inside and found Nicole waiting for us. She was angry and wanted to talk to me alone. I followed her to Bella's room and laid her there. Her room was beautiful, just like her; it reminded me so much about Bella. In the living room part of her room, it was full of shopping bags. Once I laid her down I missed her warmth. Her skin was a little colder than a normal human, but she had told me it was normal for her. With one last look I turned and headed out to talk to Nicole. I tried to read her thoughts, but found they were blocked.

"While it comes natural to Bella, I have to bloke it from being read." She said as she led me back to the family room.

"I have a few things to say to you before Bella wakes up." Her eyes were blazing, almost as if they were on fire. I was shocked to find her like this.

"If you even dare to hurt her once more." I knew she was talking about Bella.

"I wouldn't, I won't ever leave her. I love her." I told her.

"Do you have any idea what you put her through?" she let her memories fill my mind. I winced at what I saw. I didn't know she had suffered so much. "It killed me to watch her shut herself down like that, I felt the pain with her, and I no correction, we did everything in our power to get her to were she is now. You dare and break her like that and I will kill you." I was thrown to the wall. "You have no idea, how painful it was to see her destroy herself like that, throwing her deeper and deeper into work to try to forget. She wouldn't take care of herself, she let herself go. I never want to see her like that again. Understand!" she was talking in a low voice, but I could hear the threat, and I was afraid, I felt as if I were about to cry, what she was showing me, my heart was breaking.

"I won't, I love her, I would never hurt her." Her anger seemed to calm down.

"You better, I'll give you one chance to prove yourself to her, if you let her down you'll have to face me, understood?"

"Understood." I answered her back.

"You really love her don't you?" she asked as if astonished.

"With everything in me."

"Just make me a promise, okay." I could see the Nicole I had met, her anger had vanished. I could see she really cared for Bella.

"She's my little sister why wouldn't I care?" I must have looked confused because she laughed.

"Hey I'm part witch to remember." She told me. We talked for a few minutes, and I really got along with her. I went upstairs to Bella's room.

"Edward?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Right here love." I told her as I made my way to her.

"Don't leave okay?" she asked while I held her close to me.

"Never." I told her as she fell back to sleep.

_Two weeks later_

"Bells"

"In the kitchen dad!" I yelled back to Charlie, "Food almost ready."

"Smells, wonderful." A week after getting here I had started school once again; both me and Die were going to Forks High. I had said that I had gotten permission to finish school here, because I had to go back anyway. For next semester. That was the story; the Cullen's had restarted school today. Both Edward and I had gotten our old schedules.

"Hey dad, Die, is having a sleep over today, it like tradition, we have done this ever y Friday night since I started at Rose Academy. Is it okay if I go to their house?" I asked.

"Any adults?" he asked? "Dad it's just Die, Nicky, and Alice."

"Alice, as in Alice Cullen?" he asked skeptical.

"Yea, they came back, Esme didn't like the city much." Yea right.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"So can I?" I asked again.

"Sure Bells."

"Thanks dad."

**Unknown POV**

I had finally found the two Rose's who had the power I wanted. The Anthony sisters. Elizabeth and Nicole. I would let Victoria do what she had planned, I knew they would kill her and her whole army, but I needed to know the extent of there powers. Soon Ice and Fire shall be mine, and I'll kill those who oppose me. Staring with those Halflings!"

* * *

**Well, what do you guys think? Not to bad? I haven't been receiving much reviews, so that makes me think that I'm boring you. If I am sorry, really, if you think you have an idea that'll make this story better. Well thanks to you for reading this story, I'll try to make it better. Please review, it really makes me feel better about what I write. Well, see you soon!**


	22. Club

Club

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**VPOV**

I was almost finished recruiting my army. I would kill that bitch, to avenge James. He deserved to suffer, and she deserved to die. Plus he was always watching our backs for us. I knew he wanted all of them dead just as much as I wanted Bella dead.

_Flash back_

"_Riley that one." I told my new companion, in a sweet voice. The fool actually thought I cared about him. Little did he know that when given the chance he shall be dead._

"_When is Laurent coming back." He asked me._

"_It doesn't matter, what matters, is getting what we need done." I smiled at him._

"_Not that one." A man came out of the shadows, why hadn't we sensed him before?_

"_And who's going to stop me?" I asked getting into a fighting poison just as Riley came to stand beside me, copying my movements._

"_You think a vampire like you can stop me? You're wrong!" I tried to move, but couldn't, I was immobile. _

"_What do you want?" I growled._

"_We have a common enemy," he said in a low voice. "I want the Cullen's and their little toy dead a much as you do, so I was thinking why not form an allegiance?" he said in a sweet voice. I didn't trust him, but maybe I could use him, the idea started forming in my mind as a smile made it's way on my face._

"_How do I know that you won't betray us?" I asked having already made my decision._

"_You don't." he said, "So is it a deal?"_

"_Deal."_

_End of flash back._

The fool!

**BPOV**

"I'm home" I yelled once I was inside the house.

"Were meeting the Cullen's, and the pack at the club, go change already, unless you want to be later.!" Nicky yelled back.

"Do I have to go?" I asked. I'd told my dad about the tradition only edited a few things.

"Hell yea! "Nicky said from the stair, dressed in a red robe, with her hair half curled, "Come on we didn't go last week, we just have to go this week, please," she started to pout.

"I hate it when you do that." I sighed as I made my way to the stairs.

"I know, now go change,"

"Fine," I sighed. As I made my way up to my room. I was so glad that they were to worried about how they looked and that Alice wasn't here to give me a makeover. I went into my now filled closet and threw the props I had brought from home. I scanned and found what I was looking for. It was a powder blue, dress, that it fell all the way to my knees. It had a slit in the right leg. I opened in mid thigh, exposing my right leg. It clung to my skin like a second coat. It had that oriental air to it. It was sleeveless, and had a little collar to it. I really did like this dress, it didn't expose much but it was beautiful, and fitted this evening perfectly. I fixed my hair into curls, with the same hair style I had made when I was on my way to Italy. Half a pony tail, with my chopsticks. I added little make-0up to my face, and in less than 20 minutes was read to go. I graded my blue high heels. Their heel was only about 1 ½ of an inch tall, Nicky had made me get then, they were supposed to be okay for me not to kill my self. I still didn't trust it, I added a spell to my self to loose my klutziness for the rest of the day. I walked down stairs to see both Die and Nicky ready. Nicky was the only one who could get in legally, both me and Die had a fake I.D. Normally I would use my fake identity, as Elizabeth when we went clubbing, , but today I decided that in honor of being with Edward again, that I would go as myself.

"Cutie alert!" Die said as I made my way to them. She a pair of jeans, and a strapless yellow shirt.

"Hey Sexy!" Nicky said, she was wearing a mini skirt and a one of my shirts.

"I was looking for that!" I protested.

"Well mine now."

_Two hours later_

We had gotten in without a problem. Die had run off with Jake, Nicky was off flirting with some guys. Everyone was having fun. When I saw Edward, I had been left speechless. He was wearing black jeans, and a black button down shirt. He looked wonderful. I had danced on and off with Edward since we got their, but I always ended up sitting down.

I heard the song. I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry, and pulled Edward to the dance floor. Nicky hated this song, and that made it all the more better to listen to.

"I thought you couldn't dance." Edward murmured in my ear.

"When you live with Nicky and go clubbing every Friday, you learn quick" I said as I rocked my hips to the beat.

"Every Friday?" he asked.

"For the past six, seven month, yeah." I answered. The first month I wouldn't even leave my room, it was lessons, study, and anything to keep busy. Then by the second month. Les and Nicky agreed on something (something you rarely see) the started to take me clubbing and doing all this kind of stuff. Les has always been over protective with us, but he broke his owns rules by trying to get me out of my depression. To me Les was my big brother, and I loved him. Nicky, Les, and Die had done everything in there power to help me, and it had worked, so now I did all these things I would have never done had I not met them.

**EPOV**

When Bella had walked through those doors, I was left breathless, she looked beautiful. That night I learned that she could dance, I wanted to keep her by my side and never let her go, but she would always to sit down after a couple of songs, I didn't mind it because I was with her but the moment we sat down, I would miss seeing her move like that and tried to get he to dance with me again. The night was going perfect.

"You look beautiful," I told her as I leaned in to kiss her.

"You do to." She kissed me back, we didn't keep as much borders as before, I could kiss her without having to worry about hurting her. We had our forehead together when I felt her tense up. Her gaze scanned the room, it was the same gaze I had seen on her that night in the forest.

_What's wrong Bella? _We would always talk this way to each other during class, and other times.

_See that guy over there? _She asked me and I followed her gaze. I read him mind and immediately knew what had happened.

**BPOV**

The night was going perfect. I loved dancing with Edward. During a kiss, was when I felt it. We were being followed. Damn.

'_Nicky?' _I called to her.

'_Felt it' _she said in a sweet voice.

'_What do you want us to do?' _

'_Pretend as if you haven't felt anything, and I leave my little mark on him.'_

'_I think I will to!'_

'_But remember you can't leave any trace of yourself in the work and make it seem as natural as possible._

'_K.'_

Edward was holding me, he had read him mind and saw what he wanted. He was mad.

_Calm down, and act normal, okay. _I told him without voicing it.

_But.._

_Just do it._

_Okay. _I turned and kissed him. I laid my head in his chest and started the tracking process. I put a little spell on our little friend. Making sure I left no trace of my Essen. It was really simply but took some energy. I would be able to find him any were he went.

I opened my eyes and found Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

_I felt you, I felt you use the magic. _That left me puzzled, the only way that would be possible, would be, no unless.

"She must have known." I murmured.

"What is it love?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I have a theory." I told him.

"May I now it?" I shook my head to say no.

"Come on, the night is still young, let's go have some fun." I told him as I pulled him to the dance floor. I was not going to let that Vampire ruin my night.

* * *

**So, what do you guy's think. I hope you like it. I was thinking of putting Bella's dress on my profile, and I'll try right now, so go and check if I have, if not, it means I couldn't, then I would be sorry. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you soon.**


	23. Guess Who

Guess Who

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

The vampire had gone before we left the club, so I put it aside for the rest of the night, but that didn't mean we forgot all about it. Our house had become neutral ground for the Cullen's and the pack. Since I was dating a vampire, and Die a werewolf. They knew that if they met they couldn't fight or do anything. Jacob resented Edward for leaving me, but after having a talk with Die, had given him a second chance. Edward had gone home with his family after the club, because Nick had been mean and had claimed me for the rest of the weekend. Die was to stay with us the rest till midday the next day, lucky. Edward was allowed to go to the house after five that day. The moment we had woken up. Nicky and I were spying on our little visitor.

"Sir, I have found them, well one of them. She was there with the pacifist, and a human."

"So the Rose has friends, excellent, find out what you can on the human and pacifist, they shall be my way in and if you find the other Rose, you'll be highly rewarded."

We could see the messenger perfectly, but not to whom he was reporting to. That got us working. Nicky let Die leave early. Nicky spent and I spent the whole morning investigating, within two hours we knew all about the vampire. We were also worried about all the resent attacks in Seattle. Nicky and I had spent the reminder of the day training. I hadn't had time to truly vent since before, I was hurt.

"You're pretty strong for the state you're in, witch," She was having a work out to; I was stronger than I had imagined.

"Thanks," I was panting, I could hardly breathe; I needed to rest for a while. I moaned as I felt exhaustion. I heard the door bell ringing, "I'll get that" I said as a smile started to form

"Damn is it five already" I heard he say as I teleported my self to the front door. I opened it to find Edward on the other side.

"Hey you." I said, I felt a little, self conscience, as I saw him looking me over. I knew I must look awful, I was all sweaty, in a sports bra, with capries meant for work outs, my hair was braided and I could feel it sticking out in parts, I felt myself blush as he kept looking.

"You look, sexy" he said as he looked up to me again as he smiled my favorite smile.

"Liar" I took a deep breath trying hard to calm my breath, every time he looked at me like that I forgot all my training, and I felt like the same girl that he left behind. "Come on, just give me a second to change okay." I said as I turned around. I felt two arm around me waist, he had his head in the crook of my neck.

"No I mean it, you look beautiful." He whispered. I couldn't stop my heart as it did a flip.

"Get a room." Nicky shouted as she climbed the stairs, she was in a similar state than I was.

"What were you two doing anyway?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Training" we said at the same time.

'Oh Bella, don't let your guard down, and come tomorrow, we still need to figure out what is happening.'

'Okay' I was already pulling Edward to my room. He stayed in my room while I took a quick shower relaxing all my muscles. When I got out I remembered that I hadn't brought clothes in with me. I opened the door a crack so I could talk to Edward.

"Close your eyes, please." I said in a whisper.

"Why? Is everything okay?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Yes," my voice squeaked a little, I was truly embarrassed. "Um, I just forgot my clothes." I said. I heard him chuckle for the other side.

"Okay" he said. I got out and made my way to the closet, but as always, I tripped in my hurry to get inside. I was ready for the impact, but I felt the arms catch me instead. I was blushing, as I looked up to see him.

"Thanks," I said in a whisper. I couldn't stop myself as I stood at my tippy toes, to kiss him. It was innocent at fist, and quickly turned into passion. I didn't notice, when we started moving, I wasn't aware, that I was no longer wearing my towel, or him, his shirt, I barley noticed, when I felt my head hit the pillow, for that moment I was in heaven. And then… his cell rang.

"Ignore it." I said, as his lips moved the my neck to give me a chance to breath.

"Mmmmm" My phone started to ring soon after; I was ignoring it, when I saw them in my mind.

"Bella, we have to go." Nicky's voice came from downstairs. As much as I hated to end this both me and Edward, got up. He had his shirt back on in a flash, while I just threw the first thing I saw on. We were ready in a flash, I had my bag on again, but I was dressed as a Rose, as we made our way downstairs.

_15 Minutes Later_

Nicky and I were on our way to meet them before they got to close to the city limits, this was just merely precaution. They just came, to check on us. Adults came be so over protective. We were also informed about everything that has been going on.

"You two are now to be in charge of finding and destroying the cause for all the missing people. Any information that is had is to be reported immodestly, we'll do the same to keep you well informed." Jared told us.

"Thanks for the information, which will come in handy, now moving on to a different topic, how are the boys?" Nicky asked.

"Hyper, they always keep us busy, Mel and I had figured out a way top balance off, the children, and our jobs, thanks to you guys, we are now only to work as informants."

"That's a good thing, right?" I teased. "More timer to spend as a family." We spent a few minutes just talking, and then we had to all go back. I changed and went back to my dad's house. Nicky picked Die up and headed home. Twenty minutes after I had gotten home, Edward had "dropped by" We were in the kitchen just talking while my dad watched the game. I told him what had happened in the meeting.

_Unknown POV_

"So they have an informant, that will work just fine." I could already see how I would use this to my advantage.

"Master what would you like me to do?" A weakly stood shaking with fear as he addressed me.

"Go get Victoria, have her here within a hour." This was going to be easy.

**BPOV**

Die and I had been late to school, because she couldn't find her backpack. We spent about a good 20 minutes looking for it. School that day had been a little boring. Edward and I kept our little mental chats during classes. During lunch, we were seated with my school friends, Die with us. We were all currently over the latest movie that was out.

"No I still say that The Dark Night is better than the Batman the Begging." Die said.

"The Dark Knight is good in its own way, but I have seen better, and I say the first one is way better." Mike shot back.

"When did you even see the Dark Knight anyway?" I asked Die.

"Well, Jake took me."

"Wait…" My sentence was left unsaid.

**EPOV**

"Wait…" Bella's head shot up, and her face visibly paled. Her heart was beating faster.

"Bella?" I asked as I tried to get her attention. She seemed dazed. "Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

"Damn it!" Bella exclaimed as she turned to Die.

"Bella?" Dianne asked.

"Now we are screwed." Bella muttered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Les is home!" Bella said with a fake happiness in her voice.

_No! _I heard Dianne scream in her head. _I'm dead. _

Dianne had almost the same reaction as Bella.

* * *

**Okay sorry I haven't updated in a while, but school already started so I don't have much time to write anymore. Sorry. Also I have been suffering from writer**

**S block, so that means, that this chapter is going to be off. Sorry. Well I hope you like it. I'll try to update sooner, and write better. Sorry for the crappy chapter. Well see you soon. **


	24. Les

Les

**Disclaimer-All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

"If we runaway?" Dia asked, for about the millionth time since lunch.

"Apart from the fact that he'll find us no matter were we run. Nicky would kill us for leaving her alone!" I told her, even though I wanted to get away to.

"I'm scared." she told me.

"Now imagine how I feel, I'm in more trouble than you are." I told her. Then took a deep breath to calm myself. "Just remember your story. I'll take blame, 'k?" I asked.

"Thanks." I had called my dad and told him I was going to be late, I had to study for the "Rose" (He knew I could finish school here, but I had made a deal, and I had to keep up with work over there to)

_Five minutes later_

'How bad is it?' I asked Nicky before I was finished parking.

'You'll find out' she said her voice sounded scared... Dia and I made our way to the house very quietly. We were soon about to enter the living room, were the devil himself waited. I took a deep breath and was joined by Nicky. The Three of us made our way inside.

"Dianne Alyssa Michaels, do you have any idea what you put me through when I found out you went missing?" He started yelling at Dia.

"Yes sir, but…"

"But what?" he exclaimed.

"It wasn't her fault!" I said with the authority that belonged to me by birth right.

"Don't you get me started Isabella!" He yelled to me. I was going to stand my ground with him; one thing I have learned is to always stand my ground.

"What you gonna do Les?" I taunted

"Dia go to your room." Nicky said, in the same tone that I was using.

"No she is going to stay." Les said. "She will explain!"

"It was my fault! Nicky take her to her room, I need to speak to Les alone." He was in no state to talk to her. She wasn't used to his tone. So it was better to play it safe. It wouldn't be good if in the process she told him about Jake that would have to be when he was in a better mood.

"Fine follow me." He said he was still mad but I think he noticed that he had scared Dia. We went into his office to talk.

"I'm listening explain why my sister went missing, why you fucken risked your life to save him after all he did to you." I was loosing my temper, the room was staring to freeze over, so I took a deep breathe to try to calm myself.

"I was sick and tired of staying in bed all day, you were treating me like a child, and besides I had too much time to think, I got tired and got out. I found Dia, and I didn't want to be alone, so I brought her with me. And how the hell did you know about my trip?" I said, my eyes closed trying to control my temper.

"You're lying. Either you tell me the truth or I swear…"

"You'll do what? Send me to my room." I yelled back. I was no longer trying to control my temper. The door flew open then.

"Bella calm down, your causing a storm, and you" Nicky pointed to Les. "Shut up and listen for once will you!" She said in a voice full of authority. We both took a deep breathe and tried to calm down.

"Continue" he told me. "This time, the truth please.

_Should I?_

_I think so, he'll find out one way or the other! _Nicky thought. I took a breathe to calm myself and began.

"Well the first part is true, I couldn't stand being, like that, I had too much time to think." He was about to interrupt. "Shut up or I won't continue."

"Okay."

"Well, after I ditched the guard, I set a false trail for them, so I could be alone. I got a new power!" I said then continued with the story. "Well I found myself in the forest, you know what, just see for yourself." I took enough water from the air to form the bubble, it grew, until we could see each other through it. Inside I began to pour my memory. He saw everything I had seen. I stopped right after we got back from Italy. I was careful to leave the part about Jake imprinting on Dia that was a secret he wasn't ready to know.

**LPOV**

I saw everything; it explained the huge amounts of power that had been concentrated around here. She had formed a bond with that bastered, after he had hurt he so much, it now turns out they are made for each other.

"I'd like to talk to my sister, and the Cullen's." I knew they were hiding something, but I left it pass for now.

"I'll go" Bella said, as she started to go get Dianne. She was pissed and I could tell I was only making her madder. I was having a hard time calming my nerves down also. In a matter of minuets we were getting into our cars.

"Follow us will you?" B said, "I really don't want to ride in the same car as you." I accepted, we both need our space to calm down.

**BPOV**

"Thanks B" Dia said from the back seat.

"It's okay, plus he was being a jacka, and he deserved it." I said, I was already calmer, but I knew it wouldn't last if he was going to act that way.

"Damn don't take it out on the car will you?" Nicky teased, I knew I was speeding, so I slowed down.

"That better?" I asked.

"Nope, I liked it when you were going faster." She said with a smile.

"Oh my…" but I left it at that.

""Last one out…" Nicky yelled.

"Is a rotten egg!" Dia yelled from the back. We were all out of the car in a flash. Nick won, like usual, and I came in second. We were laughing as we started to climb the stairs to the Cullen's home. Edward was already at the door. I ran up to him, and almost tripped, but like always, he caught me, everyone was laughing at me when Les pulled out in the drive way. I went to stand next to Dia and Nicky as Les came out of the car.

"And here I thought we had lost him." I said under my breathe.

"Shut up." He told me.

"Make me."

"B." Nicky said.

"I'll behave if he does" I murmured.

**EPOV**

:I had never seen Bella act this way. This felt so new to me, seeing her stand her ground like that, she was so much in the defensive.

_I know you can hear me, so listen carefully meet me tonight at midnight the house, I need to talk to you . _I heard the man who I guessed to be Leslie, he sounded pissed. He was a good actor, wasn't betraying any emotion on his face. I quickly hid my surprise so Bella wouldn't notice a thing. Suddenly Leslie went flying across the ground and landed hard on his car.

"Oops, my bad." Bella said in a voice that had an edge to it. "Although come to think about it, I don't take it back." She was walking into the house.

"I've taught her well." Nicky murmured as she entered the house. Dia had entered right before her. I went over to help him up, but he was already up. I walked into the house were the girls already were. I walked over and sat down in the love seat with Bella.

_Edward, do me a favor and don't bring up Jake in this conversation, k?_ She asked. Her face was wearing a serene expression. I followed her lead and pretended to pay attention.

_Why did you cause that storm earlier? _I asked, to be in a safer environment and to satisfy my curiosity.

_You felt that to? _

_Yeah._

_Okay now this is weird, why is it that you can feel every time I use magic?_

_Not every time._

_Well, okay let me rephrase that, why is it that every time I lose control, or your touching me you can feel it?_

_I don't know._

Nicky was making the introduction between Leslie and the rest of us. I noticed that Bella never directly talked to him, and tried to avoid him the most possible. Dia was also acting like that. Wonder what was happening. I read Dia's mind and saw why. Hmmm, so that's why Bella didn't want me to bring up the Jacob thing. Interesting, but it still didn't explain why they were acting the way they were.

"Some one's been attacking humans in Seattle." Carlisle brought the subject up first.

"We've noticed, but the attacks have been completely random so far." Les said. Bella stared smiling.

"Says the heartless bastered." She murmured. I was not the only one staring at her, all my family was. Dia paled and Nicky started laughing.

"B is right, they haven't been random, each person who has been attacked has the potential for something more."

"Meaning that if turned they can become very strong vampires."

"Maybe even strong enough to take on an Orange Rose."

"That means Boogie can't play this time!" Bella said with a smile.

"Damn!" Nicky exclaimed with the same smile.

What were these two thinking about?

**BPOV**

"Okay this is how we'll do it."

"I call B!"

"I call Nicky!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Fine. You two are a group; I need you to investigate in Seattle."

"Okay." He turned to Carlisle

"Can you keep surveillance here in Forks for us, while were gone. Also would take care of Dia." He asked.

"Yes, we can do that, anything specific you want us to keep an eye for?" Carlisle asked

"Yes." I said.

"Basters!" Nicky finished for me.

"That's enough from you two." He turned, now we were getting on more neutral ground.

"Bite."

"Me." He always got annoyed when Nicky and I finished each others sentences, but I saw a small smile creep over his lips.

"Now that were actually on neutral grounds," Nicky started. "Why don't you both kiss and make up about your little fight.

_I hate you. _I used the connection.

"Love you to Hun." She said with a smile.

"Now we need to inform the pack about this and what to keep an eye for." He was pretending to not have heard Nicky. The three of us froze. "What are you guys keeping from me?" he asked us clearly irritated.

"I'll take care of the wolves." I said in a grim voice.

"We'll tell you later." Nicky said in the same tone.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry for not having updated in so long!! But I am always occupied by school and so on. I will really really try to update more often. Well I hope you like this chapter. I hope you guys still read my story. Well thanks, and sorry again. Any suggestions?? Well see you soon. I hope**


	25. Bond

Bond

**All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV (Midnight Thursday)**

I went back to the girl's house to meet Les. He was already there. From his thought I can catch that he was beyond pissed. Before I had even finished getting to him, I was sustained in the air.

"What?" I was looking around confused.

"You broke her heart!" I was thrown across a tree but I couldn't do anything, "You nearly destroyed her. You should have seen how she was afterwards. She wouldn't take care of herself at all." I felt my insides burning as if I had venom in me all over again. "I come back and find out that she risked her life to save your pathetic one. She was in no state to enter Hell. She couldn't protect herself, let alone you. Nicole had to intervene for them to postpone your time; she had to tell Aro about what had happen, and trust me when I say that he was not happy, about what you had done to his little girl. He should have killed you. The only reason he didn't was because he saw something in you. What was it?" Leslie screamed as I was thrown across the field. I felt as if I was in fire. I couldn't speak.

"I (cough) don't (cough) know (cough)." I barley managed to get that much out. I could only catch bit's and pieces of what he was thinking. He stopped whatever he was doing. I felt normal again. But I had no strength. He then bombarded me with memories of Bella. Nicky had just showed me some; she hadn't showed me the worse part. I saw how I had hurt Bella, and it hurt me.

"I won't ever, I couldn't hurt her again. I love her." I said.

"Then prove it to me and open your mind to me so I can see how you passed that time you were away."

"How?" I asked I was getting my strength back. He came over to me then and placed his hand on my forehead. I felt something pushing against my mind; my first instinct was to fight it.

"Don't" I stopped. Every thing that had happened to me when I had left Bella came back, I was aware that someone else was watching it with me.

"It seems you also suffered greatly." His voice had become smooth again. He wasn't at all mad. I stood up feeling normal again. "I love Bella, she's like a little sister to me, I don't ever want to see her like that again. It also hurt me, it hurt all of us. If you ever hurt her like that, you'll have hell to face. I promise you that.

"I won't hurt her. I need her, I love her. I can't live without her. I can't" I was murmuring, I couldn't ever see my life without her again. Leslie turned to leave. I got up and also left.

**NPOV**

"I should have expected you to have that reaction." I said when I knew Edward couldn't hear anymore. I had waited for Les in his study.

"You could have stopped me." he said. I went and sat in his lap. I felt my heart give a big jump. It stopped beating.

"I could have."

"But you didn't. Why?" that was a good question.

"I don't know. You know, if I were to tell her about this she'll go completely Ice Princess on you. She really has earned that name."

"You mean like you earned the name Fire Princess." I moved myself to straddle him my body was full of anticipation, but I knew nothing would happen, nothing could ever happen. He didn't want me that way.

"You more than anyone should know that theirs a reason for everything."

"What do you want Nicole?" He knew me to well. I stood up and walked to the window.

"You had your little revenge, now I want you to start all over and give him a chance. He really does love her." he just started laughing. "Plus they do share a bond. Killing him will also kill her."

"She'll survive."

"You know what I mean. You can't have either in this world without the other. They are one. They share a bond. A very powerful one to."

"I've noticed."

"Their bond hasn't even reached full power. When they give there body, soul, mind heart to each other. That's when it will reach full power."

"I know."

"They already share there soul, heart, almost fully there mind. How long do you think it will be until they give themselves completely?"

"They'll be a strong couple." He turned me around and pinned me to the wall. Our faces mere inches away.

"A very strong one. Why didn't you tell him?" I asked truly curious. His nose was traveling from my temples to my chin. Both of our breathing were a little accelerated.

"It never occurred to me."

"Liar."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"She hasn't asked." I pushed him away and I walked to the door. I waved over my shoulder. "Good night." My heart started beating again, this time in hyper drive. I was sad that nothing happened, but was also disappointed that I exposed myself to him like that. I knew that this was just a game of cat and mouse. Neither of us was willing to give up, but still I wish it would. I made my way to my room

**LPOV**

I was sad when she pushed me away. I knew she didn't want me that way, but I can always hope. I loved her, but wouldn't admit it. Every time we did this I felt complete. I was disappointed in myself for letting her do this to me. After all it was just a game of cat and mouse. That was all she would ever want it to be. Neither of us gave up. At least I had that. I stat back down in my chair, and turned back to my work.

**BPOV (Dinner earlier that day)**

"Um, dad?" I asked as he was putting a bite into his mouth.

"Yeah," he said after having swallowed.

"Well, you know about the Academy, right?'

"Yes, what about?"

"Well, I have this field trip with Nicky and Les I have to take, and I'll be gone for about a week, is that okay?" I was nervous, I was now used to just doing it with out permission.

"Where?"

"Well there is this case they want me to look at, you now so I can practice. Nick and Les will be there to guid me. Um can I go?" well it wasn't totally a lie

"When."

"I would have to leave tomorrow after school and I'd be back by Thursday night, latest Friday morning."

"Okay and you'll have a number I can contact you by?"

"Yes, my cell phone."

"Okay then, be careful."

"Thanks dad!"

_Got permission!_

_Go girl!_

On Friday Edward took me to school, and Nick took Dia. It was a sort of normal day at school; I had some clothes in Edward's car. He was going to take Dia and me back home; from there Dia would go to his house. We all knew she was going to spend all her time in LA Push; we were just covering for her. We would have to tell Les, but he wasn't ready, not yet. I hated living with lies. When we got in the car, I sat at front, Dia in the back with Alice. She had he IPod plugged in. Alice was just ignoring us.

"Are you going to be safe?" Edward asked for the millionth time. He was looking me straight in the eyes. Our hands were clasped together.

"Yes, it not something I haven't done before. Trust me when I say I've scouted in more dangerous places."

"That's my point; I don't want to loose you. Please be careful. He moved both our hands to caress my cheek. I pressed my face closer to our hands. "I love you"

"I love you to. Now remember that if anything bad happens, anything unusual at all, contact one of us. We'll have our phones one for any problems" we were in front of the house Les had left around midday; he was going to meet with the rest of the Red Roses at the academy. Edward opened the door from my side and helped me out of the car. We all walked into our house. Alice went with Dia to her room, to help her pack. Edward went with me. We had an hour before we had to leave. They were all Rose clothes, meaning they were exposed, sexy, and easy to move with.

"You know, I'd like to see you in those clothes one day." Edward murmured. That gave me an idea.

"Wait here" I told him. A smile creeping up. I went inside the closet and changed into a mini skirt that stopped a little above mid-thigh. I was also were a baby blue halter top. I tied it up one the back, and stepped out.

"What do you think?" I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop out. He kept on staring at what I was wearing; well it was what I wasn't wearing.

**EPOV**

When she walked out. I felt my eyes pop, but I couldn't do anything. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What do you think?" she asked me. All I could do was walk to her and claim her as mine. Once I had my arms around her tiny waist. I kissed her to show her just how much I like that outfit.

"I'll take it you like it." She said when I moved to kissing her neck. I was pulling her closer to me than ever before. I knew my strength wouldn't hurt her. "I wonder if Mike would react like you did." A growl escaped my lips. She just laughed.

"Your mine and all mine." I said as I moved back to her mouth.

"I love you. "

"I love you more." I told her.

"10 minutes children." Nicky yelled. She had enhanced he voice so that the whole house could hear. I wasn't the only one who growled when I pulled away.

"I need to change." She said but she didn't move.

"Yes." I said, she finally pulled away, but got a hold of my hand and pulled me with her into the closet. She choose a pair of dark jeans, and a white corset with blue flowers as its border. I turned around to give her, he privacy.

"Um Edward, can you help please." I turned around. She had her back to me. She was only wearing her jeans; she was holding the corset in front.

"Can you tie it from me please?" I walked over to her.

**BPOV**

I couldn't tie the corset because the strings had come loose. I felt his hands as they got a hold of the string. He kissed my back as he started to fix my string. When it was tied he started to kissed my neck. He then bite me. Not hard enough to brake my skin, but enough to leave a love bite.

"That's so any one who see you knows you've been claimed." I turned around a kissed him.

"Two minutes!" I changed my hair into my dirty blond, and I also changed my hair. Edward grabbed my backpack and we left my room.

"Took you long enough. Ready." Nicky asked.

"Yes, plus I get to use my new set of wheels." I said smiling at her. We walked Edward, Dia, and Alice to the car. Edward kissed me one more time before getting in.

'_God I hope she uses protection I really don't think a puppy will make Les happy right now.'_

I started to laugh but tried to conceal it with a cough; I got strange looks from the car. When they left we went to garage and got on our motorcycles. We put our bags in the little pouch on the back. I put on my jacket, and we were on our way to Seattle.

**Unknown POV**

The plan was almost complete. Soon both Fire and Ice would be mine.

* * *

**You guys got lucky I got sick this week, I had to miss two days of school, but in that time I got to write this chapter, so here it is. I hope you'll like it. I got a comment say some people were confused, sorry I couldn't answer you directly, my computer was being mean that day. Well if you have any questions you, just ask and I'll answer. **

**FYI- Nicky is mostly all vampire so she doesn't technically need a heart, but since she is also part human and witch, she still has a heart, it will only act when she is feeling great emotion. Well that explained. I hope I don't confuse you more. Oh yeah, on my account I just put a list of the Rose's ranks. Please review. See you soon.**


	26. Umm No Comment

Umm No Comment

**All right belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**A Week Later Wednesday Midnight**

I had to go faster; if I was caught I was dead. Damn it. I was speeding in my motorcycle trying to get to the Cullen House first. Hmm I wanted some chocolate. I stopped at a dead halt almost hitting a tree when I finally made it. Everyone had come out to see what the commotion was.

"Bella, what!"

"Where's Dia?"

"I'm here." She walked half asleep out in the porch. "What wrong Eli"

"Thank god. What was the last you heard of Les?" I looked down at what I was wearing and noticed I never changed back to Bella. A small giggle escaped my lips.

"He's coming back tomorrow." Everyone was looking at me weird.

"Damn." Then a heard a noise.

"Oh-oh" I turned around, and screamed. I quickly got behind Dianne.

"Oh-oh is that all you got to say." I very pissed off Nicky screamed.

"I said I was sowy!"

"Sorry doesn't cover it." She was walking toward me. "Come out coward."

"But this is neutwl gwund" I was whining.

"To Hell with that"

"Hey that's not vewy nice to say plus he said to call him if you were being mean to me again."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Twy me." I stuck my tongue out. She growled and I screamed again. The Cullen's were staring at us weird.

"Don't interfere." Dia told then. I let out a small whimper.

"I am going to kill you." Nicky said, I noticed she had changed from what she was originally wearing.

"Love you to mommy." She ran at me I dashed from behind Dia and into the forest, I knew I had no chance, but still I tried. I teleported while running to a clearing.

**EPOV**

"What was that all about?" Emmet asked.

"Huh, interesting, deadly but interesting." Dia said

"Is that even possible?" I asked her.

"You know, people actually like having there mind to there self, and yeah, never happened before but yeah." I was dumb folded. Hmm Bella acting like a child. This was going to be fun.

"Okay first, you need Jasper to get out of his trance and second does anyone have a phone on them, I left my upstairs." I hadn't even noticed Jasper.

"Jasper, Jasper!" Alice was shouting at him, he was just looking into space.

"Here let me try." Dia said as she stood in front of him. When they were face to face, she took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing. Oh Edward Do Not Concentrate on either mind, I really don't want B or Elie or whatever to kill me right now." She closed her eyes.

**JPOV **

Too much, too much to handle. How can so much emotion come from two people and how it is that it is as if was feeling hundreds of people at the same time yet nothing at all.

"Jasper," I turned to the sound of the voice, that's when I noticed I wasn't in front of my house anymore, I was in my old house, the one were I grew up.

"Come on Jasper!" I knew that voice, I moved to try and find it again.

"Behind you" I turned and found myself face to face with Dianne.

"What, how did I get here, how did you get here?" I asked confused.

"Were in your mind, I don't know were this is exactly" she said as she looked at our surroundings, "But we need to get back"

"How?"

"Well when you focus on Tweedledum and Tweedledee, feelings you had an overload and your mind put you in shock to escape it so you ended up here."

"Tweedledee and Tweedledum?"

"Eli and Nick."

"But how is it that you're here?"

"Well it not the first time that this happens when either enters this stage, first time it happens to a vampire though, well not this strong. It's one of the only things I know how to do." I felt guilty which really confused me.

"What?"

"Nothing give me your hand so you can go back." I gave her my hand.

"Now close your eyes and concentrate on going back to your body." I was suddenly aware of Alice standing by me. I opened my eyes and I was back.

"Jasper!" I felt my little pixie tackle me.

**E****POV**

"Can I borrow a phone please, before," There was a loud bang, "I need a phone." Dianne said. I got my phone out.

"Did they do that?" I asked as I handed her the phone.

"Yup" she was dialing. I wondered how it worked.

"Stay out of my mind and help Jasper get ready for round two."

**DPOV**

Pick up Les. "Hello?"

"Leslie?" My voice was filled with relief.

"Dianne what's wrong!" He sounded alarmed, how best to put this.

"Nothing to serious, guess what!" I tried to make my voice sound cheerful.

"Dia? What happened, he sounded serious.

"Um we need you back right now."

"Dianne tell me what happened." he ordered.

"Remember what we were talking 'bout last time, how it would be hell if Eli and Nicky were to…"

"No! Please tell me you're joking!"  
"I wish I was, right now there killing each other."

"Wait, you said Eli"

"Yup it's both Anthony sisters"

"Oh God, but I can't go right now, were in a meeting. Um I'll send Boggie to take care of the girls, a couple of rules though…"

_20 Minutes Later_

**BPOV**

"You can't catch me." I stuck my tongue out at Nicky as hid behind a tree.

"Wanna bet?" she let out a huge amount of fire through her hands, I threw out ice, and when they met…

**EPOV**  
There was a bigger explosion coming from the forest, I could tell Dianne was starting to worry; the pack had already sent Jacob to come a check out what was happening. He didn't know it was Bella, but he did know that it was no threat, at least that's what Dianne had told him. Leslie was sending someone to help control the girls; I wondered how bad they usually got to have scared Dia and Les so fast. That's when we all heard it. It was an angel's voice coming to us.

"Who's that?" Rose asked.

"That's Bella." We all started at her in shock. Bella had never liked singing; she had never sung anything around me, to hear those sweet notes coming from her just added to her splendor. That's around the time the song changed and this time her voice wasn't alone.

"I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at 4 o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home" I could hear there foots steps coming, two people walk, but three breathing, that was weird.

"Ahhhh-Ahhh, the sun is blinding  
I stayed up again  
Oh, I'm finding  
that's not the way I want my story to end" I could see them now. A guy was giving Bella a piggy back ride; he was tall with dark looks, but a fair complexion. I had to admit he was very good looking. I looked over to Dianne, and she was laughing.

"I'm safe up high;  
Nothing can touch me  
Why do I feel this party's over?  
No pain inside  
You're my protection  
But how do I feel this good sober?"

"Those two are acting anything but sober." Emmet said under his breath when they were less than ten steps away. They were both laughing. So was the man. I wanted to rip him to shreds for touching Bella, she looked so at comfortable with him.

'_Jealous?'_

"Yes" I answered Jasper as I kept looking at them

"I don't wanna be the girl that has to fill the silence...  
The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth  
Please don't tell me that we had that conversation  
'Cause I won't remember, save your breath 'cause what's the use?"

**DPOV**

"What happened to Bella?" I tried not to laugh at what I saw in front of me.

"Well hello to you to beautiful, need a date." He winked at me which earned him a smack from both Elie and Nicky.

"She is still under age." They laughed.

"As much as I would enjoy that, sexy, I don't think my boyfriend would like that idea very much. I ask again what happened to her."

"I wanna go down!!!" Elie said in a childish voice.

"Nope not until we get you checked out."

"Don't you mean check her out?" I giggled again which earned me a shoe in the face.

"Hey!"

"Ha, you earned that."

"Elie twisted her ankle!" Nicky said in a sing song voice.

"It was your fault." Elie pouted back.

"Liar!"

"Don't ask." He told me. Someone cleared there throat from behind me, and I remember the Cullen's had no clue what was happening.

"Um... can I present to you Boggie Jr." turning to Boggie, who still had a hyper Elie on his back.

"Handsome, this is Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. They are some family friends." I saw Edward's face and noticed that he kept staring at Boggie with daggers because he still had Elie. "Give Elie to Edward and Carlisle can check how much damage these two caused." Edward walked up to take Elie and she reached out to him, both her arms were around his neck, and she seemed at total ease. "I hate being the mature one." I mumbled

"Tell me about it." Boogie had wrapped his hands around my waist and had his chin on my shoulder. I pushed him off.

"Boyfriend remembers, and he's very jealous!"

"Fun sucker!" he whined.

"Love you to."

**Okay, I know I'm taking forever to update and I am really sorry, but being a student and an older sister is hard. Also I got an iTouch fro Christmas so you can imagine how much time I spend on that. I'd like to thank all those who are sticking with me and my slow updates. Okay so I already have the rest of the story planned, so that might mean faster updates. I am going to try and write more often, I promise. Okay guys sorry for the long AN. Do me a favor and review. Let's hope we meet 100 please. I really love reading what you guys say. Again sorry for the delays. See you soon. Oh this chapter is dedicated to my friends Victoria and Kim. **


	27. A Game

A Game

**Disclaimer-All right belong to Stephenie Meyer**  
**EPOV**  
Four day had passed since they came back the way they did, three day with that flirt in their house. Leslie had called Charlie and told him there had been a minor set back and that Bella wouldn't be back for another week. Les had come back the next day. Between him, Boogie and Dia, they were trying to keep the girls in check. Apparently now every once a month instead of having a regular cycle, they turned into children, no that was not the way to explain it. Emmet was having a blast spending time with the girls right now. The three of them together was hell; they wouldn't finish doing something bad when they were already causing chaos somewhere else. Bella was still as Elizabeth, she wouldn't sleep, and she wasn't eating a lot, but that didn't seem to stop her while Nicky had to take a little nap and eat something here or there. This was crazy. If it wasn't for the fact that I had to go to school, I would have spent every second with my angel, but because of that I could only spend so much time with her. Emmet got lucky that he didn't need to go to school right now. I had been taking Dianne to school these days. Jacob had come over one day and seen Boogie flirting with Dianne, he ended breaking Boogie's nose. That was fun to watch. Dianne had had to tell Les that Jake and she were dating, but never about being imprinted, I wonder why she is so worried about.

"Edward want to play, please, please, please?" Elie came to me and stated pouting. Nicky was in the background getting Les to agree also. Today Elie seemed calmer.

'_Edward please play along, I'll explain in a while.'_ I heard Bella's voice in my head and was immediately confused.

"Please"

"Fine."

**BPOV  
**I wanted to go to sleep, I was tired from being on this "high" for so long. If everything went right I would get to go to sleep with my personal angel in a couple of minutes. I just had to keep up the act a little longer. Boogie had left yesterday after he had, had the fight with Jake, ha that was funny to watch although it did look as if it hurt. Les sent him to help with some problems we were having in Europe right not. I also I think he was tired of being mature and taking care of us.

"What are we going to play?" Edward asked me as he kissed my forehead.

"You'll see." Turning to Nicky and Les, I had them follow me.

"We're we going?" Nicky asked. In the back, if I can down from my "high" she was bond to come down at any moment and I needed to take this opportunity. I knew that Nicky loved Les and that Les loved Nicky. I knew of there game of cat and mouse. I also knew that those to were very stubborn. I had to take this opportunity to have them see that. I had been working on this for sometime now, and this was the perfect chance. I lead them to a room were they would have everything that they need. It was in the basement, and it was very well hidden, I think I am the only one to knows about this room. It was magical. I pulled out the keys and opened the door.

"Okay Nicky and Les go in first."_ 'Edward, do not go in!' _He turned to look at me curiously.

'_Why?'_

'_Trust me.'_

"Okay." Nicky pulled Les into the room, both of them looking around at the room, none paying attention to us. I immediately closed the door, locked it, and put a spell on it. Neither would be able to get out until the spell was fully played.

"Love you! See you two later" I yelled to them, turning back to myself.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Les yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'm helping you two!" I could here them struggling on the other side.

"Don't worry you'll have everything you needed in the room, and don't fight it, the only way you'll be able to get out is when the spell has been fully played out.

"Bella open the door."

"Nope, Bye." I turned to Edward who was looking at me strangely.

"What?" I asked with a sigh.

"How long have you been normal?"

"About an hour, come on my bed is calling my name." I answered with a yawn fighting against myself to make it to my bed. I was pulling him upstairs.

"Why did you lock them in together?" Edward asked as he started walking.

"Those two are some of the most stubborn people I have ever met they needed the push to realize what they been fighting against for years." I think sleep was actually wining this fight. I suddenly felt Edward carry me bridal style, we were going much faster than I could have gone.

"Which is?" He asked in gentle voice.

"That they love each other." I told him while I snuggled into his chest and let sleep win the battle.

**NPOV**

"Bella open the fucken door." Leslie yelled as he pounded the door, trying to get it open. I suddenly felt my "high" start to leave me and instead I felt sleepy, this usually never happened. I noticed that the floor was coming into closer contact.

"Are you okay?" Les said as he caught me before I fell. I suddenly felt safe and warm.

"I think I'm sleepy." As I said this a bed appeared in the middle of the room we were in. Les picked me up and carried me to the bed. I felt all my strength leaving me. He laid me down and pulled away, I immediately felt the emptiness.

"No, don't go." I said as I pulled him down with me, I knew I would regret this decision, when I was thinking straight again, but for now I didn't care too much.

"Okay." Les laid down right next to me and rapped his arms around me, I snuggled into him, I thought I heard him say I love you but I couldn't be sure because I was already entering the world of dreams.

**LPOV**

I couldn't believe Bella would do this to us, what was she thinking? I turned around to see why Nicky was so quiet while a couple seconds ago she wouldn't shut up. I saw that she was falling and immediately ran to catch her. She looked powerless, and I couldn't help but feel as if I had to protect her. If she was down from her "high" them that meant Bella was also, or that she was about to. I carried Nicky to the bed that had appeared. Now that I saw the room, I noticed how beautiful it was. I had never seen this room before. It felt so magical, so calming. With the beauty in my arms I felt complete. I laid her down on the bed and reluctantly began to pull away.

"No, don't go." She was holding on to my arm with the little strength she had left. For once I didn't feel like fighting the war inside of me and let my desire win. I crawled under the covers with her and wrapped my arms around her. As I looked at her face as I noticed how right this felt.

"I love you." That came out without thinking, good thing she was already asleep. I know that she didn't see me that way but I felt contempt just holding her for now. These past couple of days had been hard, from fighting the jealousy that Boogie always brought. I knew he was a flirt, I knew that to him these two where like sisters, I also knew that he was single and that the girls around me were beautiful. I always felt that I was going to loose Nicky to him. Then finding out that my baby sister had been dating a dog was more than I could handle at the time. I knew that there was more going on, but I would let her tell me we she was ready. Never in my life had I had so much trouble keeping up with these two. Normally, it was only one at a time. It would be that when the first cycle ended the other followed her. It took a lot of energy, but I always had the help of one at the time. I never expected how it would be if both started at the same time. It seemed this time it took a toll out of Nicole. Then there was the fact that Emmet was also helping. One thing I learned these couple of days was to never have Nicky, Bella, and Emmet in the same room while they were in this stage. I kept on staring at the beauty that laid in my arms and lost my train of thoughts, I would never have her, but that wouldn't stop me from loving her.

**Unknown POV**

"Victoria, it is time for you to strike."

"You mean I can finally take my revenge?" I saw the weapon in front of me, she would help me get the information I needed to destroy the Anthony sisters.

"Yes, child." I smiled

"Will you help me?" she asked

"I will be there in the background helping. Get your group ready for a fight"

"When?"

" You'll strike in two days. Is that enough time to prepare?"

"Yes. We'll be ready."

"Good." Soon.

**VPOV**

He didn't know what he was getting himself into. After I killed that girl, I would kill him, them everything would be perfect. Soon.

**Okay, what do you guys think?? I think this chapter is shorter than usual but I think that if I kept going, I would make this to long. You almost made it. Please make it to at least 110. Please? I already have the next chapter started, and if the more you review the more inspiration I'll get to write. Thanks to all those who did review though, you guys rule!! Okay, I'm sad to say this, but the story is coming to and end, I know I'm sad, well i have the idea for the sequeal but it a depends on your feed back. Please review. Well, I have to go now. See you soon.**


	28. Visions and Premonitions

Visions and Premonitions

**Disclaimer-All right belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**DPOV**

"Jake put me down," I was laughing hard, "Now!"

"Never." He said as he through me into the air again.

"Jake!" I whined again. As much as I was having fun, it was about time I got home. Les would kill me if I got home late today, mostly with the state the girls were in.

"I think I'll call Boogie to come and get me." I said taunting as he pulled me so that I was eye level to him again.

"You wouldn't dare." He growled at me.

"Maybe I'll say yes to him." I said with an evil smile

"I'll kill him if you do." His voice was beyond angry.

"Hmm, maybe…" but I couldn't finish my sentence because his lips were crashing into mine.

"Hmmm, Maybe." I tried saying only to get him more pissed. He deepens the kiss.

"Don't worry, he left yesterday." I mumbled against his lips

"You little minx," he said when we finally pulled apart. I pouted at the loss of contact.

"You know you love me." I shot back.

"Never said I didn't" and we were kissing again.

"God you two, get a room." Embry said as he came behind us.

"You know, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." Jake said turning to him.

"You two are…" I stopped paying attention. I felt my senses alerted. Bella had been teaching me a couple of tricks, easy to master without putting my body in to much stress. That's when I felt it again, it was so familiar, it reminded me of something, but of what?

"Dia, baby are you okay?" I turned to see Jake's face. He looked worried.

"Yea I'm fine." I lied, and he knew it.

**APOV**

"I'll tell you if you kiss me!" I taunted Jasper; I knew he was going to give in.

"What if I say no?" He taunted then he captured me with between him and a tree.

"Hmmmm?" Our faces only inches away from each other. That's when it happened.

"Alice, Alice what's wrong, what did you see?" I would have fallen to the floor if Jasper wouldn't have caught me.

"Honey you're shaking what's wrong, what did you see?" He asked me, but I wasn't paying attention, there was still a fuzzy spot in the vision, I hope it changed it had to change it can't come to that. I looked up to meet his eyes and said the only thing I could.

"Death."

**NPOV**

Every muscle in my body felt like lead, I was beyond tired, I hate that time of the month so badly, it's fun to see everyone else's reaction, but the after affects are always a pain in the ass. I don't even remember much of this time, that strange. Oh well. I don't remember ever sleeping this comfortable, I don't sleep much, but when I do it's always so uncomfortable. I wonder why. When I tried to turn around I felt arms tighten around me. The smell was so familiar; I can't be, can it? I turned around to find Les there, sleeping, right next to me. I felt the tears coming before I could do anything. If only it would always be like this, him holding me, being safe near him.

"Stop it." I murmured to myself, I just had to enjoy this while it lasted. I brushed some hair that had fallen in his face and just stared at him while I laid in his arms. He looked so peaceful, so handsome.

"I love you." I whispered, I buried my face in his chest. I don't know how I got here, but how ever that was, I wasn't sorry. I was happy, I was in heaven. I felt my self drifting back to sleep. As I was about to enter unconsciousness I felt a pull of dark power, something big was going to happen, I tried to grasp it before it left me, but I was to tired, and I fell asleep once more.

**BPOV**

I looked around myself, I was in the middle of the baseball field only I was not alone. I could see them, everyone. Death was every where. I knew I could do nothing about what was happening, at least not right now, I was going to change that future.

"Ironic don't you think?" I turned to the source of the voice, and almost fell when I came face to face with her.

"Amber" It was barley a whisper but I knew she heard me. I then turned back to the scene in front of me as it changed to that night. I looked back at her and she was also looking at the sight in front of her with a sad face. When I opened my mouth to speak she disappeared. Every time I dreamed of her, she was always mad at me for what I did to her so this was very different. I looked back to the scene in front of me and I felt tears spill from my eyes. I would stop this, even if I died, but I would. No one should pay for my mistake.

"Edward, I love you" I said as I began to prepare for what was to come, I knew we didn't have much time, I knew I would have to get up soon, but not right now, I was still tired from my "high". I'd rest, while preparing myself mentally and formulating a plan, but I would change this outcome.

**EPOV**

I wonder what she was dreaming about, Bella had been asleep for a whole day now. She's been murmuring but I can't make out about what. It has been everywhere. She was buried in my chest clutching my shirt, with my arms around her. Somehow her right leg had hitched around my waist. When it happened I had frozen, but had done nothing, because it just felt so… perfect. I buried my face in her hair and just laid there with the love of my life. It took another whole day for Bella to wake up. When she did she scared the living hell out of me. I felt her body begging to quake with silent tears.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" I shook her a little to get her to look at me, but she avoided eye contact with me. "Bella?"

"It's nothing." She sighed, I saw that she was trying to calm down, but I also noticed she was lying.

"No it's not anything." I turned her face to look at me, "What happened?"

"I had a dream." She answered reluctantly.

"And?" I pressed her.

" I don't even remember it, Edward, really, it's nothing important. She answered after a long pause. She was trying to get up but I wasn't about to let her until she told me the truth.

"Bella…" My phone rang at that time interrupting me. I choose to ignore it. "You can talk to me, please." More tears started to fall. The phone stopped ringing and started again.

"You should probably get that." She was avoiding my question. I reached for my phone while it started to ring again. I checked the caller ID and noticed this was Alice's third attempt in less than a minute. I answered immediately worried.

"Hello."

"Edward thank god you finally answered." Alice's voice was shaking in the other line.

"Are you okay?"

"Put me on speaker please." I did was she told me.

"Done."

"Bella don't you even dare do what you were thinking about." I saw Bella's eyes start to freeze over.

"Whatever I do is none of your business."

"It is your part of this family and there is no way in hell we'll loose you again." Her eyes started to soften.

"What's going on?" I asked both of them.  
"Family meeting at Bella's in ten minutes. I already called everyone else. The Pups are also on there way."

"This is not there problem, it's none of yours. This.." Bella was interrupted by Alice.

"Your part of our family, whatever problems are your, also belong to us. Bella, you better tell Edward before the meeting, trust me on this." She exclaimed

"Fine" Bella huffed as she stomped into her closet.

"Alice?"

"Ten minuets Edward, oh and try not to freak out as much." She hung up after that. I ran to her closet only to find Bella on the floor crying. I scooped her in my arms and started rocking her in hopes that she would calm down.

"Love just tell me what's wrong." She started shaking her head as her tears fell heavier. "Bella I love you and I want to help you, but I need you to tell me what's wrong."

"You guys shouldn't get involved in this."

"Bella what's going on?" She buried her face in my shirt and murmured her answer.

"I killed someone."

**Okay what do you guys think?? Good, Bad?? Where you expecting Bella to say what she did??? Thanks To all those who have reviewed, you're awesome!! Also thanks to TriGemini for correcting me with my grammar I always mess up those two words! I have been working on a one-shot that I'll try to post along with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, really I feel terrible. The thing is that I had this story on my USB but it got some kind of virus and I had to wait until I saw my uncle again for him to fix it. I couldn't open anything, and that was the only copy I had left. I learned from that. Also my school took us to Washington DC so you can imagine. It was cold but beyond awesome. I feel sad because this story is coming to an end only to more chapters left, but I decided to do a sequel so yeah. Well sorry for the delay and for the long AN. Please read and review!! See you soon!!**


	29. Amber

Amber

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

**EPOV**

I froze as her words started to register in my brain. Hoe could my angel do such a thing. It was obviously hurting her. I felt her start to cry harder as she clung to my shirt.

"I didn't mean to." She stuttered between sobs, "It was an accident." I silenced her with a kiss. Who was I to judge her when I had also killed before?

"Please forgive me." I whispered as her crying began to stop.

"Already have." I told her as to touch her forehead with mine.

"But you don't even know what happened."

"It's okay, now get changed, you only have four minutes." She nodded and finished changing while I also changed. When we were done, we walked hand in hand together down the stairs to find both the pack and my family already waiting for us.

**BPOV**

The past always comes and bites you in the ass when you least expect it, I already knew this, but I never expected to come so soon and this way. I knew I had to tell then what had really happened. I would tell them, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them either. I let myself make the change from me to a Rose. I still looked like myself, but anyone could tell not to screw with me, this also meant the pack had to know about my double identity.

"Everyone is here because something big will go down in a few days and if we want the Reservation and the town to stay safe you need to know what's going on." I started, but was interrupted by Dia.

"_He's here isn't he?" _she asked me through her mind.

"_Yes, I'm sorry."_

"Dianne can you get me excused from Forks High please, say I have to return to the Academy please."

"Okay, for how long?"

"I'm not going to finish the year here." I told her. She knew why.

"What about me do I have to return to?"

"Your choice babe. Use my room." She got up and left everyone with questions in their eyes.

"_Thanks Bella"_ I let a small smile begin, at least I can still protect her.

"Where are Nicole and Leslie?" Carlisle asked. I smack my head as I remembered what I did to them, well, with those two they were bound to stay locked there forever, they were so stubborn.

"They had other business to attend to, let's hope they fixed it fast." Edward turned to me and smirked.

_Don't say anything._

"What were you talking about earlier when you said that we would need to protect our people?" Sam asked

I sat down next to Edward as I begun to answer.

"First off the Cullen's already know this, so it's only fair you do to." I turned to the pack. "You know how I always present myself as a Pacifist?" They all nodded, "Well that's my cover, I also go by Elizabeth, an Active Rose. It complicated, don't ask trust me major headache." I quickly rushed to them before they even had time to let it sink in.

"What does that mean?" Jake asked.

"I'm a fighter." I stated calmly.

"But then why do you say you're a Pacifist."

"Please, don't make me explain, it's a long story and like I already said, major headache."

"Okay" Sam said. "What else do we need to know?"

"All you need to know, and this goes to everyone, that a group of newborns will be coming. Your job will be to," I took a deep breath trying to rearrange my thoughts.

"Our job will be to stop them before they can hurt anyone, right?" Jasper asked. I just nodded.

"I need all of you, and I mean it, to work together, we can't afford to loose this fight. I'm going to get some of my kind to come and help. Also I think I'll ask Boogie if he'll stay with Dia." I mumbled the last part.

"Wait what?" Jake screamed, I winced. I looked up, I knew I couldn't leave her alone but I also couldn't tell them why.

"I said I'll ask Boogie to stay in the house with Dianne, I need someone to stay behind, plus he can protect her." And he knows what really happened that night. I said the last to myself, before Jake could interrupt again I continued. "Sam I need you to leave two of your pack in the Reservation, I'll also send two of my kind." I turned to the Cullen's" any of you want to stay behind in the town?" I asked

"How many of us do you need to stay behind?" Carlisle asked.

"One or two, I'll also have Rose's with you. Carlisle we'll need you to go with us to treat any of us if we are wounded, which I hope doesn't happen at all" I stated

"Esme, you'll stay," Jasper begun, "When will your people get here?" He asked

"Alice about how much time do we have?" I turned to her, "A week, Bella please," I cut her mid sentence.

"In two days they'll be here, Jasper can you work with the pack and every one else, also when the rest of the Roses get here two I need all of you to work together."

"What about you?" Edward asked, that was the question I was dreading.

"I'll finish something that I started a while ago." I said, "I want no one to interfere with this, this will be my fight." I said

"Bella don't you dare." Edward growled reading Alice's mind

"I have to and I will." Edward was beyond furious.

"Bella, who's Amber?" Alice said quietly.

**JPOV**

Bella's reaction wasn't expected; her heart seemed to stop, she visibly paled. Her emotions where everywhere. There was a lot of pain, anger, betrayal, regret, shame, guilt, and so much more. Edward turned to stare at her once reading my mind. Once she noticed we knew what she was feeling she put her shield up.

**EPOV**

"Why don't you tell us Bella, who is Amber?" I asked her as I looked at her. I felt her start to tense in my arms, the room felt colder, and her eyes started to freeze over again, but all I noticed was that I felt her pain coming from her, it was barley noticeable but it was still there. She stood up and went to sit in a chair that was completely frozen over, she was facing all of us like this. Her eyes started to change colors.

"Ever wonder how I got poisoned?" Her voice sounded cold. The Pack was scared at this turn of events, my family was also scared. Alice and I were the only ones ready for this. Even though I had seen this happen in Alice mind it still shocked me.

"Yes." Was all I answered.

"About a month before I moved back, I told you I was involved in a fight in which I ended poised. Well during that fight one of our own turned on us. She was my friend, Amber. Amber had started to act strange among us, I knew something was wrong but never knew what. During this particular mission we were put together, at first I found that strange because she was a Intermediate and we would be facing Masters, but I didn't think much of it. When we were saving the children a Thorn came to try to stop us. He was out numbered when we started fighting, I told Amber to stay with the children, that I would handle the Thorn. I heard a scream come from one of the children when I was fighting, I turned to look and Amber stabbed me. It turned out she had forced herself to be put with me. She had fallen in love with the Thorn so she was helping him. I called Boogie to take D… the children. He wanted to stay, but I was already loosening control. Everyone that was near that place died, everyone except Allan and I." She was going to say something else, she was going to say a name, but she stopped, who is she trying to protect?

"Why did you call Boogie?" Sam asked. Bella only had a small sad smile on her lips.

"Amber was his sister, I killed his sister, and now Allan wants revenge for killing his puppet, so I say again, no one and I mean no one is allowed to interfere in my fight. Now if you'll excuse me there are some people I need to contact." She stood up and left the room, leaving us all in shock.

**BPOV**

You're okay, nothing's wrong, you're okay, at least that's what I was trying to tell myself. I felt ready to fall apart, all I wanted to do was run back to Edward and have him hold me while I cried. I was beyond scared. I went straight to my room and changed, I was once more dressed as a Rose, I changed my hair, and walked out of the closet.

"What if they find out?" Dia asked from my bed.

"Don't worry, them won't." I tried to reassure her.

"But," tears were falling from her eyes; I went over and hugged her.

"Honey trust me, they won't find out, they can't only Boogie and I know and neither of us are going to go tell." I rubbed her back trying to be strong for her.

"I'm scared." She mumbled.

"Me to" I told her, "Now, I'll have Boogie return and he'll stay at the house, he won't let anything happen to you."

"What about you?" She asked as she composed herself.

"I need to go back to the Academy, I'll be back tomorrow morning, and during the fight I'll finally finish him off, I promise, and them, maybe I could teach you how to drive. What do you think?" She smiled as I asked her.

"That would be awesome." She wasn't crying anymore, but her eyes where still red.

"Close your eyes." I told her. When she did this, I place my hand over her eyes.

"Open them and go look in the mirror." I told her. She went and looked at her eyes, they were normal now, as if she had never been crying.

"Thanks B." Dia walked out of my room. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the Academy. When I opened them I was in the Library, Boogie was reading a book, he looked up when he sensed me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bewildered.

"I need you to go back to the house in Washington, Allan is picking a fight." HE tensed.

"What about Dianne?"

"I need you to look after her and the house, cuz I kinda locked Nicole and Leslie in a Room in the attic and they can't go out until they break this spell and it's complicated." He just laughed.

"Okay, I can handle that, but who will handle Allan?" He asked

"Me." I stated as I walked away.

"Cooper."

"Elizabeth, what can I help you with?" asked an elf that appeared once I called his name. He was also half human so he was taller than the normal elf, but smaller than the normal elf.

"I need and Emergency meeting with the Executives."

"How much time?" He asked.

"Five minutes please." Then I walked off heading to the council room.

* * *

**OMG. I am so sorry TriGemini, I know I said I would have had it by last weekend, but I didn't have time during the week to write it. It turned out we had STAR Testing last week and this week. Someone help!!!! I felt my brain turn to mush. Also I have hell week this week with my drama group, this weekend we are presenting Alice In Wonderland, so that means that I'll have this posted by Sunday or next week I promise. Okay I have a question. For this story all I have left is one chapter and the Epilogue, but I was wondering if you wanted to see the council meeting or not. If I add that that means I would put two more chapters and the Epilogue. Okay sorry for the long AN. Please tell me what you think. R&R. See you soon!**


	30. Scared

Scared

**Disclaimer- All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**BPOV**

"Elizabeth, I haven't seen you in a while." Jackson, a shape shifter, sat across from me in the meeting room. I gave him a half smile as the rest finished filing in.

"I've been with my sister this whole time." When I noticed, that everyone was already there, I stood and face the whole board. "Since all of us are here, I would like…"

"Where are Nicole and Leslie?" Samantha, a nymph, asked.

"They won't be coming, they are being," I paused for a second trying to come up with a good excuse, "Held up at the moment." I said with a smile then quickly composed myself to begin again. "That's not the point, what I came here to say is that, hmm how can I say this," pause for dramatic effect, "Allan is still alive, and has taken to into his head that he needs revenge. Oh I forgot to mention the best part; he teamed up with a vampire dead set on revenge." I clapped my hands and pretended to be happy. I saw that the color was draining from everyone's face.

"You're screwing with us, right?" asked Alex, werewolf.

"I wish I was, he wants us, well me, dead and he won't stop at anything to get what he wants." I said walking to a window and staring out. There was only silence in the room for the next couple of minutes.

"What was your plan?" asked Jackson.

"What makes you think I have a plan?" I taunted. He just stared at me cocking his head to the side.

"Fine, yea I do have a plan, but I need your help." I turned to look at them.

"We're willing to help." Lynn, a Fey answered.

**DPOV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone, a little breathless, after it rung If You Seek Amy

"Are you okay Dia." Bella asked

"Uhh, Yea I'm okay, why?" I elbowed Jake as he started to kiss down my neck.

"You sound breathless." She let out a little laugh. "Oh and please tell Jake that I have information he needs to pass on to his pack. Also that he better not do what he is thinking about." I could see her grin through the phone.

"You scare me sometimes." Was my brilliant reply. I was as red as a tomato.

"Yea I scare myself sometimes to. Hey I need a favor from you."

"Sure, what do you need?" I asked.

"I need you to check on my prisoners." She said through laughter.

"Your what?" I answered once I was over the surprise.

"Nicky and Leslie, they're in the attic, but they are stuck there until they can break the spell." She answered through the phone.

"You have them were?" I yelled into the phone, Jake was just looking at me as if I had gone crazy. I just waved him off and paid attention to the phone again. "If you keep them there they'll kill each other. Please explain."

"Nope" she popped the P "I just need to know how they are down there. You know what never mind, I'll do it myself. Boogie is on his way." She switched to being serious

"You're avoiding my question."

"I know, just don't tell anyone okay."

"Sure" What was she talking about? "I'll explain when I get home, right now; I told you Boogie is going to be in the House in say 30 minutes ago. Also the Academy is sending over 2 shape shifters, a witch, 2 vampires, and 3 werewolves, and I mean the real kind." I laughed at the last part. Jake mouthed "Why are you Laughing?"

"Tell him it's an inside joke." Bella said from the other line.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, I need you to pass the message that the Pack and the Vamps have to with our guys, practice with each other, I want them to show each other all they know about new borns and so on, please?" she asked.

"Done."

"I have to go."

"When will you be home?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow after noon, see you then."

"Okay, be careful, oh wait when are the guys from the Academy coming?"

"Tonight."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to Jake. "Okay so this is…"

**BPOV**

I was stranding outside of Papa's study right now, I didn't really know how to face him. How do you tell your, I don't know how many times, Great Grandfather that you were going to get into a fight in which only one person was going to be able to walk out alive, how do you tell him everything that has been going on. How do you tell him that you think that you have found your mate, or that you locked up two very important people together that fight like cats and dogs at time so that they can figure out that they love each other. Finally how do you tell him all this without admitting how scared you really are, and that you don't really care if you live or die as long as you keep everyone you love safe. Especially your mate. I turned away and was about to start walking back the way I came, when I heard a Papa's voice from behind his studies door.

"You've been out there for about 10 minutes, debating whether to enter or stay out, so I assume that whatever you have to tell me is important. Are you going to come inside, or do I have to go out." He said. I opened the door and walked inside.

"I'm sorry sir." I bowed my head and took a seat in front of him.

"You being formal, and yet you just walked into my territory and just sat down without permission, don't you think that's a little contradicting?" He asked with a smile.

"Sorry, Papa." I returned his smile half heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have some news to share with you." She looked down.

"An I finally going to hear about what happened with Edward, or are you going to tell me you're pregnant because if it's the latter, I'll gladly kill him." I looked up to see that his face was dead serious. I could feel myself turning red.

"No," I said a little too loudly, "It isn't anything like that, and no not yet, I'll tell you when I have more time." I kept looking at my shoes. "It's…"

"What is it?" He was standing right next to me, I hadn't even noticed when he moved, "Sweetheart, look at me and tell me." He pleased his finger under my chin and brought my face up.

"Would you think I was less than if I said I was scared?" I asked while I felt the tears forming.

"No," he opened his arms, and I threw myself at him, "I wouldn't think less of you if you said you were scared, being scared is a good things sometimes. Bella would you believe me if I told you I got scared sometimes?" I had to hold back a laugh.

"But Papa your you, you never get scared."

"Yes I do, I get scared when I am told that my two girls are in danger, I get scared when I lose any of my children, I'm even scared when I see you cry."

**NPOV**

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, Bella must be cooking again. That was odd, I couldn't feel her, I finally opened my eyes and found a plate right next to me, with Les eating in a table right next to the bed. Suddenly everything that had happened in the last couple days came back to me.

"I am going to kill her." I said once I sat up.

"Glad you're finally awake, there is some food, I know you must be starved. Now eat."

"Thanks Les."

"No problem" A dream was threatening to be remembered, but what? Also something that happened before I fell asleep.

"What happened after I passed out?" I asked Les as I started eating.

"Nothing much, you've been asleep for about four days now." I chocked on my food.

"Four days?" I asked surprised.

"Yup"

"I remember…" I shut my mouth once I fully remembered.

"What do you remember?" I remember waking up next to you, I remember you holding me tightly, I remember feeling loved.

"Nothing." I wanted to cry but was happy I couldn't

"Oh" his voice sounded a little disappointed. This was one of those times I was glad I was more vampire than anything else.

"Do you think you can undo whatever spell Bella put on this place so we could get out?"

"Why are you in such a hurry are you missing a date or something." I asked sarcastically.

"You could say that." bastard I took a deep breath before answering.

"You do know that I am not a full witch right."

"Yes, but your still one so you could get us out of here." This was getting annoying.

"I could try, but apart from the fact that Bella actually knows how to do this way better than I ever could, here powers on this are greater than mine, and she does this thoroughly, I don't think we'll get out of here until we meet what ever requirement she has set for us." I answered with venom in my voice.

"She's stronger than you? I didn't know that." He asked ignoring my mood.

"Technically no she isn't, but witch craft isn't my strongest point, it's hers, plus it comes more natural to her than to me." My pancakes were gone. I looked around the room again.

"It's beautiful in here." I murmured.

"Why do you think she put us in here?" He asked

"How should I know?" Maybe because she knows that I love you, and she think that you love me to. That's what I wanted to say but I couldn't find the courage to. I tried to get up again but felt dizzy.

"Lay down for a little, will you; I don't think you have regained all your strength." I just snorted, I felt sleepy again.

**Ok school is finally out. Yes!! I'll try to update more often the only thing is that right now I'm grounded, so I'm sneaking in time with the computer. Can anyone tell I'm procrastinating with the fight? Oh well. I know I needed to say something else, but I can't remember right now. Oh here is a riddle. **

**What is in the begging of end, the ending of time, twice in a week and once in a year?**

**Yea, well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Read and review. See you soon.**


	31. We'll See About That

We'll See About That

**Disclaimer-All Rights Belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Okay, Right now I'm sitting in front of my computer with a hope of finally writing the fight scene. If it sucks sorry, and if I don't get to it, I was too much of a coward. See you at the bottom. I hope.**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"Elie, long time no see." Boggie was the first person I saw once I got home, she was sitting in the study reading.

"I saw you about 72 hours ago, hey is that a romance novel?" I asked as I got a better look at the book. He quickly hid it.

"No."

"Boogie Man Jr, you were reading a romance novel." I exclaimed to him.

"Fine I was, if anyone finds out about this, I'll personally kick your ass!" He said it so forcefully that I was actually scared. With my hands in the air.

"My lips are sealed. Were is everybody?" I asked curious.

"First if Dianne is hiding the fact that she and her pup imprinted from Les, it would be better if they weren't together near him, God ten minutes in the same room, and I was ready to run for the hills. Two, everyone is outside practicing." He stated and I shuttered.

"I know what you mean, is Dia with them? I'm taking it that Les and Nicky are still trapped?"

"Those two will never get out of their without killing each other, and no she is in her room studying." I wanted to ask him more, but opted to go look at the progress that had happened in the time I was gone. The sight that awaited me was beyond awesome, for lack of a better word. Everybody was working together, what struck me the most was that Jake and Edward were working side by side. I felt ready to cry, but I held it back. I had my shield around me, so no one sense when I step out, I walked a few more steps, when Mimi, the witch noticed me.

"Miss Elizabeth, it is such an honor to work under you." She said with respect, everyone turned to look at me as I entered.

"Mimi it's just Elie, please, and I know it's going to be awesome working with you." I said trying to break the tension. It work, she laughed.

"Mimi, who is the leader of your group."

"You are Mi.. Elie." She said quickly fixing her mistake of addressing me formally.

"That's not what I meant." I turned to Graves one of the wolves.

"Call me Miss Elizabeth and I'll kick you." I told him know what he was going to say.

"Fine Elie, actually Elie is our commander, she is now a Yellow." He draped his arms around her. These two were an inspirational couple. She was a witch and he was "Full Moon" werewolves, it is rarely seem, even with us Halflings.

"I say you kiss her already, so that we could get over all the lovy dovy stuff, and get the good parts. Right Elie?" Greg, a wolf, said.

"I'm with Greg, kiss her and then report, wolf." So he did. Mimi was red, which earned her a laugh from everyone. When they pulled apart, she was staring at her shoes and started the report.

"We arrived the day before yesterday, since we came, we've been the Cullens and the Puppies Elie."

"Why does everyone call us puppies?" Seth shouted from were he was rolling on the mud with Leah. Us Halfling just looked at each other.

"No comment. Sam, and Jasper, here now." Both appeared on either side of Mimi. Graves had the common sense to move out of the way and stand with his groups. The Cullens were also in a group to my right, the pups to my left. Leah won the fight he had with Seth .

"Carlisle I know you're the Leader of your coven, but I need Jasper because he has more experience, is that okay?" I asked him.

"That's fine Elie." He said .

"Have you guys deciding who is going to be were?" I asked addressing the three in front of me.

"No we were waiting for you." Jasper said.

"Does any one have a request on where they want to be placed?" I asked the three groups standing in front of me.

"As long as I get to fight I'm happy." Seth said, his comment was followed by Leah smacking in upside the head.

"Oww, what?" He turned to his sister.

"Shut up!" she hissed. I felt a smile crawling into my face.

"Mimi, all you group is trained to deal with injures right?" I asked once again to my fellow witch.

"Yes, actually Graves just got his Medical Degree." She beamed.

"Congrats, Graves." I looked at him them turned back to the Leaders of each group. "Okay Esme, you will stay with Greg and one of the Pups in forks. Sam, I need two of your pups in La Push, Edgar, and Chris also stays at La Push." Edgar was a Vampire and Chris a shape shifter I turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry but I need one Vampire in your territory." I knew I was pushing it with asking him to do this, but it was the only way.

"As long as he doesn't start eating my people , he is welcomed there." Sam returned.

"Don't worry, I'm saving my appetite for when I get home to my girl, I sure she is willing to satisfy my appetite." Edgar stated with a goofy grin. I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"Ignore him, he's an ass." Mimi stated. "besides he's a vegetarian." She glared at him. "You shut up." Mimi stated. Edgar shut his mouth immediately. It was a direct order.

"During the fight I want everyone in pairs. No one can be partnered with someone from their original group, the original groups being the ones you're standing in. those with Medical degrees can't be on the same group either, I want you spread out throughout the whole fight. I take it you have shared each others knowledge right?" I asked my three leaders.

"Yes." It was Sam who answered.

"Okay then, pick your partners, and start working with each other. Pick wisely because you'll be working with this person for the next couple of days. Oh also bed time is at 9 today, as it will be for until the fight."

"But." Both Sam and Jasper started to protest.. Mimi was smarter than that.

"Don't fight her." She murmured the males.

"Like I said, lights out at 9, you can either stay here, or you could go back to your places.

"I need you all rested. Also to the groups I appointed, I want one from each group to stay in their cities at all times. Take turns. Now do you have room for one more person?" I asked

"Make that two, I haven't had a good work out in a while." Boogie said from behind me.

"Since neither of us will be in the main fight, want to be my partner, sexy." I grinned .

"Sure, but only if you can keep up." I taunted.

"Always." I turned to the group.

"You have an hour to choose." I turned to go back inside.

"Elie, were you going, I thought you were going to be my partner?" Boogie asked.

"I need to go change. Ciao"

**EPOV**

I knew they were just friends, but I couldn't help but feel jealous at Boogie. He went in a little after Bella left, saying he was going to change also. Alice had dressed everyone, and I mean everyone, the pups included today. She had us ready for a work out. It was quit funny watching her convince the pups that the clothes were safe, and that it would be better if the wore them. After choosing my partner, I went in to go find Bella. I found her in the closet. Wearing a sports bra and yoga pants. She was putting her hair up in a ponytail, when I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" I asked her. She turned to face me.

"No enlighten me." She had a cocky grin, so I did. I kissed her.

"I missed you these last couple of days." She said, when we pulled apart.

"Why did you run off like that Bella?" I truly wanted to know.

"I had something I needed to do. I'm not ready to talk about it yet." She looked down.

"Okay"

"Are you staying with ,e tonight, or are you leaving." I could tell what she wanted.

"I'm staying. Love, you are not getting rid of me." I kissed her again.

"Good, that's the way I want it." Another kiss. "Come on we have to get back. By the way, who did you choose as your partner?"

"Guess?"

**Allan POV**

"Elizabeth, long time no see. Are you here all alone?" I asked the blond in front of me.

"I guess you can say that Allan. How have you've been. Where's your lackey? Got sick of her already?" She saw the army that was behind me, a sallow smile crawling up her face.

"I've been great actually, about to get much better after I kill you." Something was wrong, why would she come alone?

"We'll see about that." That's when total chaos broke out.

* * *

**Yes I know, I'm a total coward. Well not that much, at least I started the fight didn't I. Now let's hope I can write the rest. How do you like this chapter all in all? Can anyone guess who Edward's partner is? I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Those review really gave me the inspiration of risking getting caught. I'd like to thank Blancherose, Angstar54, Mimi-Love-4ever, Saint o'Fire, and Crossedheart07. These were the people who got the riddle. For those of you who didn't the Answer is E. Read and Review. See you soon.,**


End file.
